Crystalline Nightmare
by Lady Chitose
Summary: Collab with arashi-enkou: A new group of enemies claiming to know the Senshi's identity emerges. And so a long, perilous journey begins, during which new emotions arise. ::ReiUsa AmiMako HaruMichi SetsMina::
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. However, we do own the made up characters that will be mentioned later.

A/N: This story is coauthored by the amazing arashi-enkou. She came up with the plot, the title, and the fan characters, so I'm pretty much just here to help and add details. This takes place after Stars. There is a new group of enemies whom little is known about at the beginning. To learn more it's better if you just read it. We're also ignoring Mamoru's existence in this story, so sorry if you like him. The pairings in here will be Rei/Usagi, Ami/Makoto, Haruka/Michiru, and Setsuna/Minako. We may add more but if we do it will be pairing our villain fan characters.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Prologue_

* * *

Something was wrong.

She sighed and threw in another log on the fire. Scratch that; something was always wrong. Whether it was war or a murder or a monster terrorizing the city, something was always wrong with the world. And, because it was her job to save it, she was always on the front line to protect a doomed species.

Whoop-de-doo.

Rei let a muttered curse slip through her lips. What was wrong with her lately? Sure, she was always the pessimist of their little group, but she'd never been so...mad. Yes, she had a bad temper, but it was never like this. It was like something was boiling under her heart, something black and vile. A log popped in the fire; smoke swirled to the ceiling in a warped, twisted spiral. Rei was instantly alert. Whenever smoke appeared, a voice followed soon after, telling her of events to be, no matter how horrible it was. Clairvoyance was her blessing and her curse, apparently.

A giggle flowing into her mind. _"Ooooh, bad Senshi. Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to spy?"_

In front of her eyes, the fire turned blue, and twisted into a shape that was vaguely human. Rei shot to her feet, hand already on her transformation pen. The shape in the fire giggled again, sugary sweet enough to make her hackles rise.

_"Naughty! It's not time for you to know about us yet Rei Hino. Or maybe I should call you Sailor Mars?"_

A hand lashed out, lightning quick, and hit her chest. Four long furrows allowed blood to seep through her white robe, and the pain that followed surprised her. It slammed into her head like a white-hot spear, and her last conscious thought was, _'They know...'_

--

Setsuna shot up, gasping for breath. Sheets pooled around her waist and she grabbed her heart. It thundered in her ears, while sweat slid down her neck. She threw the blankets off and ripped off her pajamas, instead donning a simple T-shirt and jeans. Not even bothering with shoes, she raced out of the house and into Haruka's car. After grabbing the spare keys from the dashboard, she jammed them into the ignition and raced to Rei's temple.

Hopefully, she wouldn't be too late.

--

A throbbing pain lingered in Rei's chest as she awoke much later. She had experienced a nightmare so surreal she could have sworn she was trapped in hell. Monsters towered over her, taunting her. The sky was charcoal with reddish liquid splattered in random places. The smoky atmosphere constricted her lungs. She wanted to scream, to fight back, but her whole body was frozen, and she was doomed to helplessly watch the terror in front of her.

Some oddly familiar figures appeared in the distance but Rei couldn't quite make out the identities of those people. She tried to squint but it felt like her eyelids were stapled open. The figures eventually revealed themselves to be Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto. Her fellow Senshi. Her friends.

All of them begged for Rei's help. She wanted so badly to assure them she'd save them, that everything would be okay in the end. How could she do that when she couldn't even speak?

The cackling of the demons pierced the air, and Rei wished it would deafen her. They seized the four girls with their long claws and tossed them into cages. At that moment Rei's only desire was to cry but her eyes withheld her tears. She heard was the shouting of her friends, the pain of which was overwhelming for Rei. The last thing she remembered before her awakening was a demon leaning in towards her ear. Its breath felt hot enough to melt the skin off her bone. The gap between the Senshi and the demon was shortened as it whispered, "We know your little secret. We all know..."

Rei moaned loudly as she awoke. Her eyes darted rapidly around the room. It took a few minutes for her to be completely sure she was awake and safe, at least for now. Relief filled her for that moment, but deep down there was an enormous fear slowly growing.

"Glad to see you're awake."

Rei looked to her left, astonished to see Setsuna next to her.

"Setsuna," the miko shook her head, then grabbed her chest on reflex. She hissed at the pain. "Agh, dammit...what the hell?"

"You were lucky. Believe me."

"Lucky? How?"

When Setsuna met her eyes, Rei gulped at the anger within. "You didn't die."

"...Tch," Rei scoffed, then looked to her chest. It was bound tightly in bandages, and some flecks of red remained. "So that wasn't a dream?"

"Why haven't you spoken to anyone, Rei?" the green haired woman snapped. The younger woman was a bit shocked. She'd never heard Setsuna sound so...off. "You haven't talked to any of the Senshi in weeks. Why is that?"

"None of your business."

"_I'll make it my business when I see you dead_!" Setsuna shouted, slamming her hand on the nightstand. The glass of water trembled, then fell to the floor. Rei jumped, nearly falling off of the bed. The woman backed off, pinched her forehead and took breaths through her clenched teeth.

"We both can see what lies ahead," Setsuna began, in a slightly calmer voice. "But you have a wider spectrum for the present. You can't just shut us all out, Rei, when something bad comes up--"

"They know," Rei whispered. She cleared her throat. "They know, Setsuna, _they know_. They know _who we are."_

Crimson eyes flickered sadly. "Yes. That's why you have to grin and bear a little teamwork once in a while."

Rei sighed. "Usagi's gonna tear me a new one for this."

"It's your own damn fault for worrying her."

Rei shook her head in denial. "It's not like I'm not worried about everyone else either."

Setsuna briefly chuckled before seating herself beside the other woman. "I know. But you certainly have quite an attachment to our princess."

A blush appeared on Rei's face, which she tried to mask with anger. "That's not the point! The point is we need to warn everyone else and do something. Waiting for the enemy to show its cowardly face is not an option."

"Of course not. We will gather the others and warn them, then devise a plan to defend ourselves. Strength exists in numbers."

"How is that possible when we know so little about the enemy?"

Setsuna's eyes faded to a dark, bloody red. "I have a feeling you'll be the one learning about our enemies through your dreams. It seems they are communicating you when you're asleep."

Once again Rei was overcome with a potent desire to scream and curse the world, curse her life. She would never understand why she held so much responsibility when she sometimes didn't feel as strong as she acted. There had to be someone, anyone out there more worthy of the title of Sailor Mars than herself. But her sense of duty overpowered her resentment. And, though she wouldn't admit it, so did her love for those she cared for.

A supportive hand planted itself on Rei's shoulder. "I know this is painful for you. It is for me, and it will be for everyone else. You're strong. You can handle this, and you aren't alone."

An image of Usagi fluttered into Rei's head. Despite her often obnoxious behavior, she'd stick to Rei like glue, for better or for worse. "I know." she replied, swallowing her fear. "I know that very well."

Setsuna chuckled, and then ruffled the Niko's hair affectionately. "Get some rest Rei. You deserve it."

"Get off." Rei grumbled, ducking the older woman's hand. "Jeez. I'm not a kid."

"You act like it." Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Sleep. I'll get everyone together and tell them."

Rei huffed, then plopped back to the bed. Within a few minutes, she was asleep. Setsuna looked at the young Senshi for a few moments, then stood to her feet. A tense breath passed through her lips.

"This...will not end well," she predicted, shuddering at the prospect of calling the admittedly eccentric Goddess of Love and the no doubt pissed off Haruka. "Not well at all."

* * *

Let us know what you think so far!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon. However, we own the original characters (the villains) in this story.

A/N: This jumps around between characters a lot but that doesn't happen as often after this chapter. Hopefully it's not too distracting.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 1- Departure_

* * *

Haruka woke up earlier than usual. Something wasn't right; she felt it in her stomach. She rolled over to find Michiru still asleep. However she wasn't in her typical goddess-like slumber. There was a grimace stuck on her face like she too sensed a disturbance in the world. Grunting she rolled out of bed and onto her cold bare feet.

The whole Galaxia ordeal wasn't too far in the past, and once again Haruka had a feeling there was going to be a huge battle of some sort. She growled while she made some coffee, wishing for once she and the other Senshi could have a vacation of some sort. _Being an ignorant citizen must be nice_, she thought. _Not having to deal with or even know about the dangers threatening the world, and having people take care of it for you so you can go on with your life._ More than anything she craved time to spend with Michiru. Sure, they spent time together fighting, but that wasn't the same as being alone and talking or cuddling or whatever. Angrily Haruka dumped the coffee into a mug and took a large gulp, ignoring the scalding taste of the bitter liquid in her mouth.

Michiru entered the kitchen in her silk robe, her arms wrapped around her torso. She looked uneasy, as if she were sick. "Haruka..."

"I sense it too," Haruka said, sipping her coffee. "I don't know what or who it is, but something will happen. And I have a feeling Setsuna will fill us in."

"Speaking of which, where is Setsuna?" Michiru asked. "Normally she's the first awake."

Slowly Haruka put down her mug. Now it made sense. In the middle of the night there was the sound of scurrying footsteps, followed by the starting of a car, and finally that car pulling out of the driveway. Haruka's eyes widened. "My car..." she said. "I think she took it..."

--

If there was one thing Minako Aino loved to do, it was to dream. And if there was one thing Minako Aino liked to dream of, it was love.

Okay. Maybe not love, but something damn close to it.

However, she was rudely jolted from her lovely--here she might have giggled at her witty pun--dream by the shrieking of a phone. The blond screamed as she leaped into the air, tangled her legs in her sheets, and fell to the floor in an undignified heap. She twitched.

"Oh, come one!" she sputtered, exasperated. She grabbed the phone and spat out a curt, "What?!"

"Good morning to you too, Aino-san," Setsuna's voice sighed flatly from the other line.

"Oh!" Minako gasped, unconsciously smoothing down her hair and straightening her flannel pajamas. "Heya Puu-chan! What a nice surprise..."

"Hm." To the Goddess of Love's displeasure, Setsuna's voice was mildly unimpressed. "We have a situation."

"Uh-oh..." Minako sighed. "You mean a, 'I need you to give me a hug' situation, 'Rei just admitted her love for Usagi and now they're off on their honeymoon' situaiton, or 'There's evil afoot!' situation?"

Setsuna smacked herself in the forehead. "You can hug me later, Rei is still in denial, and yes, there IS evil afoot. Now come over to Rei's temple NOW."

"Someone's demanding today," Minako muttered, grinning. "I'll be right there."

Setsuna slammed down the phone without returning Minako's goodbye. The blonde was too much. If she weren't so stressed out she probably would have been amused by it.

"I just called Minako," Setsuna informed Rei. After learning this she broke out into a giggle fit.

"What exactly is so funny?" Setsuna demanded, hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Minako," Rei snickered. She could only have imagined what their conversation was like. "And the way she acts around you. Haven't you noticed?"

Setsuna looked away, her cheeks tinted a very slight shade of pink. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Anyway," Rei continued, still grinning. "I called Ami-chan, and she's rushing over. So that leaves Makoto, Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru."

"I know who you'll be calling..."

Rei peered at Setsuna and playfully slapped her. Then she went over to the phone and dialed Usagi's number at light speed.

--

Ami blew a strand of blue hair out of her eyes, a bit worried. Rei had sounded awfully frantic over the phone, though the raven-haired girl probably wouldn't admit it. The doctor-to-be ran a hand through her short hair, massaging the knot of tension in the nape of her neck gently. Sharp bursts of pain zinged up her neck and she stopped, grimacing. Then she found the notion silly; she was wimping out because of a little knot of tension? After what she'd been through a few weeks ago?

Ami shuddered, still remembering the awful feeling of having her Star Seed ripped from her chest. It was an experience she never wanted to repeat, but by the way things were looking, another battle was approaching. She merely prayed that they wouldn't die this time.

All thoughts came to a halt when she felt her body bump into that of another.

"Oh!" she gasped, stumbling back. "I'm so sorry!"

"It is fine," the girl she had ran into whispered in a voice that sounded as fragile as a snowflake. Her skin was too many shades lighter than normal, and her short, pixie-cropped hair was so blonde it looked white in the sun. She was petite and far too skinny that her loose clothing hung on her body. Ami found it odd that this young girl was wearing a thick scarf and thick sweater/jean combo when it was in the middle of summer. The poor child must have been sweltering in that get-up. Slender, futuristic-looking sunglasses covered her eyes, the lenses silver. The girl seemed to like the color blue, as all of her clothing was a shade of blue.

"Um..." Ami gulped, surprised by the sudden, frigid blast of air that accompanied the girl's words. "Excuse me!" She ducked around the stranger and began to power-walk to the temple.

The girl kept her unseen gaze on the shrinking form of the other girl. Her pale lips formed a tiny, mocking smile as she turned and walked. When she passed a window, the glass frosted over in her wake. She took out her phone, and flipped it open. Her thumb was slow in dialing the number, as if she was having trouble moving her body.

"Master?" the girl whispered into the phone. "I have found the Solider of Ice. She is heading towards the Solider of Fire's dwelling; shall I pursue the target?"

_"No,"_ a gravely voice replied, laughing. _"Let them play. We'll get the Keys later. By the way, Yakedo is waiting for you at the place known as Harajuku. Report there Moroi; and make sure to keep that pest under control."_

"Yakedo?" Moroi grimaced. "I mean no offense, Master..."

_"Then shut your mouth and report."_ The call was terminated.

--

Usagi frowned as she threw on the first articles of clothing she could find in her messy room. Rei certainly wasn't very polite to her on the phone, to put it lightly. She tried to find out what was going on but Rei insisted to just go to her place as quickly as possible. She grumbled to herself about how mean Rei could be sometimes, and so sweet some others. Why did she have to mess with her head like that?

"Luna?" Usagi asked, poking her sleeping black cat.

"What is it, Usagi?" droned the cat groggily, her eyes half-open.

"Do you know why Rei is having all of us meet at the temple?"

Luna mumbled something Usagi didn't understand in response before falling back asleep.

Pouting, Usagi stomped towards the door, slipped into a pair of sneakers, and ran out towards the bus stop. Just her luck, the last one had just left. Another few minutes in agony she would have to wait, wondering. Usagi stomped her feet on the pavement childishly. Each second seemed to move by slowest than the previous one. Right when she thought she'd explode from anticipation the bus arrived. Eagerly she ran onto the bus and picked a seat close to the front so she could exit as soon as possible.

She tried to preoccupy herself with looking out the window. Trees towered over sidewalks. Buildings with a countless amount of floors scraped the clear blue sky. People rushed through the city as usual, whether by car, bus, or foot. It was a beautiful place, like a flower.

Also like a flower, it struck her, the city was fragile. One move alone could totally disrupt the flow of nature that occurred every day. She realized one day this could all be destroyed forever. _No,_ she thought. _It won't be. I won't let that happen. _As long as she was Sailor Moon she'd protect this city, this world, and those she held dear to her.

--

Setsuna suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh dear...that's right, I took Haruka's car, didn't I? I'd better pick them up, before Haruka has an aneurysm or something." The green-haired woman stood and bowed her head politely. Then she went to the car and drove off.

"Well," Rei blinked. "That's one way to do it."

--

Makoto growled a few choice words beneath her breath. Nothing pissed her off more than getting dragged from her workout for a meeting, and it ticked her off even more at the fact that Setsuna hadn't even said what it was about. The brunette shook her head, preparing the long climb up the temple's stairs. She once again thanked the gods above that she lived near Rei enough to go on foot; who knew what sort of state she would be in if she had to walk from an ungodly distance?

Makoto shrugged again. Oh well; Rei had better be doing the damn cooking this time.

--

Minako yawned. "Ugh," she griped, resting her head against the cool glass of the bus. "Too...early..." She fought back the urge to sleep, knowing that she'd miss her stop if she did. "What a bitch..." She curled into a little ball and shuddered at the cold plastic on her back. More than anything, she really wished Puu-chan would be here to get that darn hug. Then they'd both be warm.

She didn't notice two, amber colored eyes staring at her with malice. Blood red lips quirked into a vile smirk. The Master had said not to hurt any of the Senshi yet. The woman scoffed. Just because that damn Moroi was the Master's lapdog didn't mean she was. Then again, the Master saw everything, knew everything; a wrong move could easily seal her fate in a finger snap.

The Solider of Love yawned again, obviously exhausted. The woman hissed a foul word and crossed her arms.

Whatever. All of them would be dead soon enough, anyway.

--

Setsuna arrived at the abode of the Outer Senshi to find Haruka and Michiru asleep on the couch. Both of them were still in their pajamas. Michiru's head was buried in Haruka's chest while the blonde's mouth hung open, saliva dribbling down her chin. Setsuna shuddered and cautiously shook them both until they moved.

"Haruka, Michiru," she half-whispered, her tone tinged with franticness. "Come on, we have to go."

"Not now, dammit," grunted Haruka.

"Yes, now."

Michiru's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times before regaining alertness. Noticing her partner was still asleep, she kissed her nose, which promptly woke her up. "Go where, Setsuna-san?" the aqua-haired woman asked.

"Rei's temple. There's an emergency, and I don't have time to explain. I don't care what you two wear, as long as you're wearing _something_," she said, stressing the last word while looking at Haruka.

Haruka raised an eyebrow as if she didn't know what Setsuna was referring to.

"Don't give me that look, Tenoh. Let's go."

"You took my car! Do you expect me to be happy about that!?"

"No, and I apologize," Setsuna sighed. Blondes were a difficult group. "You'll understand once Rei and I explain the situation at the meeting, okay?"

Haruka prepared to fight back but Michiru placed a finger on her lips. The two followed Setsuna to Haruka's car. "I'm driving," said Haruka. She pointed at Setsuna grudgingly. "You, in the back."

She obliged and hopped into the backseat. This would be a long day, no doubt.

--

Rei groaned as stood to her feet. She recognized that knock; a pissed of Makoto. A slightly, more timid knock followed; Ami trying to smooth over the situation. Rei's eyebrows rose. Either Makoto had kidnapped Ami the night before or that genius was faster than she looked.

"Morning," Rei mumbled as she pulled open the door.

"Hino," Makoto growled. "You'd better have a damn good reason for calling this early."

"So sorry," the miko drawled. "Were you two having sex when I called?"

Ami erupted in a plethora of sputtered explanations, none of them quite making sense, and shaking her head so hard Rei was sure it would pop off. She grimaced at the morbid thought. Makoto's jaw looked a bit unhinged.

"...You're sick." the brunette finally spat, her eye twitching faintly. "Y'know that Rei? You're really sick."

Ami had long since covered her face with her hands, and Rei could swear there was steam rising from the top of her head.

"The party's here!" an overly happy voice shouted from behind the brunette and the bluenette, and none other than Minako jumped onto Makoto's back, a wide grin on her face. "So, where's Puu-chan, I promised her a hug!"

"Get off!" Makoto yelped.

Minako ignored this the first time but reluctantly got off when her yelling escalated. Ami and Rei shook their heads. Minako should know better than to mess with Makoto when she was in a sour mood.

"Come on in," Rei finally welcomed Ami and Makoto in. Minako was about to follow the two until she heard the sound of a car coming to a halt. Her blue eyes lit up excitedly. Setsuna was back with Haruka and Michiru!

"Puu-chan!" shrieked the blonde. She ran down the steps towards Setsuna and embraced her in a tight hug. The poor Time Senshi looked like a deer caught in headlights. Michiru giggled, thinking it was cute, whereas Haruka darkly chuckled out of amusement.

"We'll leave you two alone," Haruka sneered before linking arms with Michiru and going up the steps.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Minako chirped. "People seem to be in a bad mood today."

Setsuna wanted to push her away and tell her this was bad timing, but decided to indulge her, if only for a moment. Hesitantly Setsuna's arms wrapped around Minako. One of her hands patted her back. Warm tingles went through Minako's spine. The two were parted by the familiar sound of pounding footsteps and yelling.

This could only be Usagi.

"Hey Puu-chan," Minako giggled. "Betcha ten bucks Usagi-chan slips on the top step."

"What?" Setsuna furrowed her brow. "Minako, that's silly. Yes, Usagi can be quite clumsy, but she--"

The green-haired woman was interrupted when she heard the sound of a body falling to the ground, followed by a cry of pain.

"...She slipped, didn't she?"

"Ayup," the Goddess of Love laughed. "You owe me ten bucks!"

"I never agreed to the bet."

Minako pouted. "Humor me, would ya?"

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "If I must."

Rei walked out soon after. "What the hell is that racke--oh. Never mind, it's just 'dango being stupid."

"Rei!" Usagi barked, pain seemingly forgotten as she immediately rose to the unspoken challenge. "You're the stupid one! I haven't heard in you in weeks and all of a sudden you call me and tell me to hurry!? What if I had a date today!? Huh!? What if I had something special to do?!"

"Does it look like I care?," Rei griped, looking at her nails. "And how am I supposed to know what you do? It's not like I memorize your schedule or anything."

"I bet she does," Minako whispered. Setsuna sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Enough," Michiru calmly intervened. "Please, I believe Setsuna-san and Rei-san have something to tell us. You two can finish your lovers' spat later."

"A mud pit involved would be awesome," Haruka added with a grin. Michiru gently flicked her nose.

"Well, seeing as how we're all _finally_ here," Rei began, glaring at Usagi with a look that could be interpreted as lustful. "Setsuna and I have had visions about a new enemy approaching."

Some people groaned, despite the fact everyone saw this coming. Apparently they couldn't get a break. What they didn't see coming was the next piece of information Setsuna gave them.

"The dangerous part is that this enemy, or group of enemies, knows all of our identities."

There was a pause that allowed everyone to absorb this. Sharp intakes of breath were heard. Haruka squeezed Michiru's palm in her hand. A scared Minako clung to an equally frightened Usagi. Ami and Makoto exchanged a worried look and moved closer together.

"We don't know who these people are yet," continued Rei. "Regardless, we need to take action immediately. All of you will need to pack up only your most valuable possessions so we can flee the city."

Makoto was the first to jump up after hearing this. Rei shot her a vicious glare and Ami tugged on her pant leg, making her sit down again.

"Chances are we'll be doing a lot of moving, and it is also likely we may have to split up sometime," Setsuna stated. "I advise that each of us takes another Senshi as a traveling and fighting partner if and when this happens."

"You're mine Puu-chan!" declared Minako, clinging to her leg. Setsuna heaved a sigh and accepted this fate. At least she could be a good leader, as she proved when they were fighting Nehelenia together. She just hoped to keep some of her sanity in tact.

Haruka and Michiru stuck together as they usually did. Ami and Makoto announced they'd be teaming up as well. That meant Rei was left with good old Usagi.

"But you guys!" wailed the blonde. "I can't be stuck with Rei-chan! She can be a meanie."

"She'll protect you better than anyone, you know that deep down," Setsuna replied calmly. A flush appeared on Rei's face. Why did she constantly bring up her supposedly strong fondness for her? She cared about Usagi just as much as anyone, or that's what she wanted people to think.

"But--" Usagi sighed, and crossed her arms. "But...what are we gonna tell our families?"

Everyone lapsed into silence.

"We can't tell anyone," Michiru concluded. "It's a horrible thing to say, but we can't let anyone know where we're going. So, pack up and move out. It's still early enough to get out without too much fuss."

Usagi sniffled. Rei groaned. "No, don't you dare--"

"I-I-I can't h-help it..." the blonde mumbled, wiping at her eyes. "R-Rei-chan, I-I don't wanna l-leave!"

Minako sniffled. "Aw man! Now I'm getting all teary too!" She scrubbed at her eyes with the back of her hand, biting her lip. " Thanks a lot Usagi..."

Ami pursed her lips. "I...I'd better get going then...Mother won't be home till late tonight, so I can help anyone who needs packing..."

"I wouldn't mind the company," Makoto murmured, nudging the bluentte with her shoulder.

"So it's settled," Setsuna stood, before patting Minako's head. "We have our partners, I'll arrange transportation, and we leave today. Take a good look everyone, this will be the last time you see Tokyo in a while."

--

"They're moving out," the amber-eyed woman grumbled into her phone, standing in the shade of the trees as she looked in on the Senshi. "What's the plan?"

_"The Master said to let them play,"_ Moroi whispered back in her far-too-delicate voice. _"Sui-san, do not do anything rash."_

"Don't tell me what to do Kousetsu!" Sui spat back. "You're not my mother!"

_"Lower your voice Sui-san."_ There was a note of danger in her voice. _"Yakedo-san and I are coming. Stay in your position and keep an eye on the targets. And do not engage them, Chuushin, or there will be consequences."_

* * *

Hope you like it so far. Our characters will play an important part in this story but a lot will also focus on the emotions and thoughts of the Senshi.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. However, we do own the villains in this story.

A/N: Our original characters, the antagonists of the story, start to show up more in this chapter. Also there's some jumping around between characters because the Senshi are split into teams, but that's just for the time being.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 2 - Encountering the Enemy_

* * *

Everyone left rather quickly, as they didn't have much time to prepare for their departure. Rei immediately went to her room to gather her belongings. She knew she wouldn't take very long due to her lack of personal possessions. Most of her family's money was spent by her grandfather for stupid things for the sake of entertaining himself. She didn't really mind, as most of her time was spent in front of the fire, at school, or with her fellow Senshi. That was practically her whole life.

Usagi lingered, trying to swallow the sobs that were fighting their way up her throat. She rocked herself back and forth, her legs tightly held against her chest. This was all happening too fast. Tears leaked from her eyes and slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Usagi," came a surprisingly soft voice.

Usagi felt like she could have jumped out of her skin that moment. She clamped her eyes shut, expecting Rei to snap at her for not having already left. Instead she knelt beside her. A soft pair of fingers wiped her wet cheek. Usagi's sobbing dissolved as she stared at Rei in shock.

"I know, this is happening quickly, but as long as we have the others," she said kindly. "And each other, it'll be all right."

As usual, Rei was right. She always was. She was so strong, and beautiful, and sweet on rare occasions despite her fiery disposition. Usagi wanted so badly to be more like her. All she could do was nod in response.

Rei, not knowing what else to say, pulled the blonde into a hug. Not a forceful, overly happy Minako hug, but a tender loving hug. She didn't remember the last time she felt one of those. It was pure, warm bliss.

"Want me to go to your house with you to pack?" Rei whispered into her ear.

"I'd...I'd like that."

_--_

Usagi shook her slightly heavy backpack. It contained only the essentials; a few days worth of clothing, pictures of her family, and the like. She sighed, then reached over to gently scratch Luna behind her ears. The cat twitched, but didn't wake up.

"Bye Luna," Usagi whispered.

"Do you have any money?" Rei murmured.

"A good amount, surprisingly. Mom started it for college." The blonde sniffled, but didn't cry again. "How much do you have?"

"Eh," Rei shrugged. "About five hundred, at least. Not enough to live off of forever, but if we keep on a tight budget, maybe it could work."

"I wonder what we're going to ride in?" Usagi asked as they left the house to wait at the bus-stop. "I mean, if she's going to get us all a ride, this must be expensive on her. And," the blonde gasped. "How do we know the enemy isn't going to just kill our families while we're not here!?"

"No point," Rei replied. "We wouldn't know it happened. It wouldn't deliver the emotional blow they want in the end."

"Oh..." Usagi's face fell. "That's..."

--

Makoto was tidying up her home after she finishing her packing. The only consolation of living alone was not having to explain her sudden leaving to anyone. Still, she would have loved a hearty hug and an "I'll miss you! Take care of yourself!" in this case. She felt starved of affection.

A gentle knocking on the door interrupted Makoto's thoughts. She set down her duster to open the door. Ami was there with a backpack on her back.

"Oh, hi Ami-chan," Makoto greeted. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Ami wiped her shoes on the mat outside before entering Makoto's comfy home. She was amazed that Makoto managed to decorate and clean and everything all by herself. She had always been the independent type.

_"I've already packed, but we can have some tea before leaving, if you'd like," Makoto offered._

_Ami nodded and placed her bag on the couch while Makoto boiled water. She walked over to Makoto to keep her company. "Nice place you have here," Ami said nervously._

_"Thanks. One of the few things I remember about my mother is that she loved doing little things to spruce up the house," Makoto replied wistfully._

_That comment alone made Ami want to embrace the taller woman. Once she made that face, Ami lightly squeezed Makoto's stomach with her arms. Makoto blushed a little, though Ami couldn't tell since she was standing behind Makoto._

"Wh-What are you doing?" the brunette sputtered.

"Oh, sorry." Ami pulled a way a little. "I don't know what came over-"

"Don't stop," Makoto cut her off. She then turned around and linked her arms over Ami's neck. Makoto had forgotten how good the warmth of another human being had felt. Ami had too, seeing as how her parents weren't too affectionate. They both smiled.

The blaring whistle of the tea pot disrupted their hug. Makoto had a desperate urge to throw the pot out the window. She poured the water into two mugs occupied by tea bags. Steam rose towards the ceiling.

"Yes, I am. Did Setsuna-san tell us where to meet?"

"I'm assuming the temple again. After all, that is our little base of operations." The Senshi of Thunder chuckled. "Poor Rei though. She'll probably go insane without that big fire of hers." Though it was said as a joke, there was a strong possibility the other girl might suffer. After all, the miko was connected to the fire; there was something intimate about the connection, as if the fire was a kindred spirit or an old friend. Makoto sighed a bit, looking into the rippling surface of her tea. Her heart sank. Setsuna and Rei had to bear a heavy burden upon their shoulders, and for once, the guardian felt utterly useless. This wasn't something she could just beat up and force it back.

"I know the feeling," Ami smiled bitterly as she covered Makoto's hand with her own. "I think we all do."

--

It was around noon when the Senshi finally met up again. Surprisingly, Minako and Setsuna were late.

"That's something I would have expected from Usagi," Haruka commented with a small smirk.

"Yeah, but Rei-chan's a slave-driver." Usagi giggled. "She has too much stamina for her own good." Whether or not Usagi knew the second meaning behind those words or not, it didn't matter. The Uranian Senshi was already hollering with laughter, to the chagrin of Rei. The miko growled and kicked the sandy-haired tomboy in the shin. The sound of hurried footsteps reached their ears and Minako cleared the top step.

"Sorry we're late," Minako chirped. "Puu-chan spent forever in the bathroom."

"Oh no," Setsuna came up next, shaking her finger at the blonde. "You are not blaming this on me when you tried to bring a suitcase full of unnecessary items."

"She speaks nonsense!" The Goddess of Love replied smoothly.

"The pot calling the kettle black," Rei murmured to Usagi. The bun wearing girl promptly dissolved into a fit of giggles.

The laughter would have continued if it weren't for Ami stopping it. "So where are we going and how are we getting there?"

Rei pulled out a large map of Japan and examined it. "We are here," she said, pointing in the general area of Tokyo. "I say we all meet at a particular location but travel by different routes. I'm assuming it would be easier for the enemy to track us down if we split up than if we were all together."

"Luna gave me these," Usagi said, pulling out a handful of what appeared to be cell phones. She passed them out. Each device had the same color design of the respective Senshi's outfit along with their planet's symbol. Everyone studied her phone. "They're special communication devices. Each of us has a button that you press to contact another Senshi. It's also a tracking device and shows you the exact location of the other Senshi so long as she has hers with her. It can be used as a regular phone too."

By the time Usagi had finished describing their new phones, Rei had determined the exact route each duo would take to ultimately reach a remote town up north. Once the routes were assigned, everyone hugged one another, wished them luck, and in some cases, teased them about who they were stuck with.

"Try not to molest Usagi on the trip, okay?" Haruka murmured into Rei's ear when they hugged.

Rei scowled and stomped on Haruka's foot. She winced and limped to her car while Michiru chuckled.

--

Reluctantly Sui waited in her position. If she had her way she would have jumped out of hiding and attacked them viciously like a predator feeding on its prey. These so-called Senshi disgusted her. What made them so worthy of protecting the world? They didn't seem particularly special or smart.

Finally Moroi arrived with Yakedo by her side.

"Took long enough," spat Sui venomously.

Moroi said nothing while Yakedo grinned maniacally, as she usually did.

"Where's that filthy sloth Hibana?" Sui asked.

"She'll arrive soon enough," was all Moroi said.

"We should probably at least follow them now," Yakedo chirped. "This will be real fun. I can't wait to make these horrible creatures suffer!" She opened her mouth to let out a dark cackle but Moroi calmly covered her mouth with her hand.

"Not yet," Moroi replied. "That time will come. For now, we are playing the observer. That is the best way to learn about the enemy."

--

"What'cha doin'?"

Setsuna's eye twitched. "I am outlining the best defensive and offensive strategy. We don't know what the enemy is going to do."

"Okay."

There was silence, blissful, wonderful silence. Setsuna's pen scribbled on the paper in front of her, the bus' smooth ride hardly jarring her hand. Minako noticed that it was beautiful and elegant, just like the woman who controlled it.

"Are we there yet?" she couldn't help but chirp.

Setsuna's head hit the tablet. "No."

Minako squirmed in her seat. Sitting still wasn't exactly a hobby of hers. She wanted to talk with Setsuna but no conversation topic came to mind. Sighing, she gazed out the window. The sun was sinking into the horizon. All she saw were miles and miles of trees and mountains. Not much to look at. She frowned, wishing she'd brought a magazine or something to read.

Setsuna's writing hand came to a sudden stop. She set down her pen and fished around in her bag. The hand emerged from the bag with a rather large stack of magazines. Minako's eyes flashed with excitement.

"Here," Setsuna offered.

"I love you!" the blonde squealed. "She grabbed the magazines and groped Setsuna's arm before flipping through one.

_Patience, Setsuna, patience,_ the Time Senshi thought repeatedly while scribbling notes on her paper.

--

"Take a left," Michiru ordered calmly.

"I know where we're going," Haruka snapped. That was a total lie; the Senshi of Wind found herself completely clueless. "I don't need directions."

"Left."

"I don't need them."

"Take a left or take the couch."

Haruka took a left.

"Good," Michiru said with a small grin.

Haruka grunted and glared at the road ahead of her. Tension was building up inside of her. If she had her way she would be wearing her racing gear. She'd slam her foot against the pedal, grip the steering wheel forcefully, and ride off as fast as the vehicle would take her. She had a need for speed, a very strong need. But she knew if she increased her driving speed even slightly Michiru would scold her about the speeding limit.

A hand crept onto Haruka's shoulder. It rubbed her shoulder affectionately, melting away some of Haruka's tension. Michiru could sense it when Haruka's muscles tensed up. All she had to do was massage her gently to calm her down.

--

"Snack?" Makoto offered with a smile, offering the younger girl a bag of pretzels, handmade, of course. Ami returned the smile and reached in, munching on the offered treat. The place ride was going to be quick and easy, according to the pilot, and it was coincidently close to the chosen meeting spot. Makoto wondered if Rei and Usagi were going to be late.

Ami munched on the pretzels. She didn't know a salty snack could taste so good. Perhaps the outcome of food had to do with more than the ingredients that went into it. Emotion had to be a key part of the cooking process. Ami made a mental note to ask Makoto if she could watch her cook sometime.

--

Usagi sneezed. Rei arched an elegant brow, but pulled out a tissue from the travel-sized packet in her pocket. Usagi muttered a thanks and blew her nose.

"How much you want to bet Minako-chan's talking about me?" the moon-hime muttered.

"None, actually," Rei replied, leaning her head on her hand. She wished the bus could be smoother on the road, but it was cheap and got them to their destination, so she couldn't complain. Much. Usagi gave a tiny yawn, similar to a tiny kitten, and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm...man I'm tired..."

"Then get some sleep," the miko huffed.

"But--ow!" Usagi winced as a particular bump caused the hard seat to hit her head. She blinked as an arm came around her shoulders, dragging her to a warm and admittedly comfortable shoulder.

"Get some sleep," Rei repeated, eyes closed. Usagi blushed and swore that there was a similar flush to the Senshi of Fire's cheeks, but she wasn't sure. "And if you drool on me, I'll show you how much a second-degree burn hurts."

Usagi's eyelids covered her blue eyes. Soon after a soft snoring sound followed. Rei couldn't help but simper at the other girl's sounds. She reach out to stroke one of her long golden pigtails. At least with Usagi around she'd never be bored.

Drowsiness came over Rei a while after Usagi had fallen asleep. She thought about sleeping but then remembered what she had last experienced when she went to sleep. The last thing she wanted to do was awake in a cold sweat covered in blood. It was traumatizing enough for her, but she couldn't bear to think of how much it would scare Usagi.

--

"Nnng, keep it down," a flat voice drawled from the branches. Kitanai Hibana dropped from the tree and landed gracefully on her feet. She studied her companions with a neutral, somewhat bored expression as she rubbed the back of her head. Raven black hair was messily fixed around her face, jade eyes dull. "No one can get any sleep with all that racket."

"How long have you been here?" Sui hissed, morbidly impressed that she hadn't even sensed the lazier girl at all.

Kitanai shrugged. "Eh. Long enough to see Yakedo do a number on that Mars chick."

Yakedo giggled. "Oh yes, I remember! She looked so frightened, like a stupid little pig!" She licked her lips. "What fun..."

Moroi's unseen eyes seemed to spark furiously from behind her glasses. "You attacked a Senshi?"

"I merely stopped her from getting close to the Master!" the red haired girl whined. She fiddled with her neon pink shirt. "You can understand that, right Moroi-chan?" Moroi frowned.

"Know your place Yakedo-san," the girl muttered coldly.

"Awww, Moroi-chan!" Yakedo wrapped her arms around the other girl and pouted. "What a meanie!"

Moroi sighed. She didn't enjoy being referred to as "Moroi-chan", nor did she like Yakedo getting physical with her. Expressionlessly she plucked Yakedo's arms off of her.

"How long we gonna be here anyway?" Kitanai asked, although she didn't care that much.

"We move out now," Moroi replied. She was the shortest, youngest looking of them all, but one of the deadliest. She came in close for that title with Sui. "The Master wants one of us to follow each of the teams."

"Hmmm," Yakedo scrunched up her nose in a childish manner. "Lesse...There's the Fire-lady and the Princess, the Racer and the Artist, the Idol and the Immortal, and the Pinkie and the Brain."

Sui scowled. "You mean the Soldiers of Thunder and Ice?"

"Yeah, them too. Oh, oh, can I follow the Fire-lady and the Princess!? I wanna see the look on her face!" the red haired girl squealed, jumping up and down. "Please Moroi-chan!?"

Moroi pinched her forehead. "Fine, Yakedo-san, you can follow them. But do not, I repeat, do not engage them in battle."

"Oh fine, you meanie."

"I guess I'll follow the Soliders of Time and Love," Kitanai sighed, as if that was the last thing she wanted to do. "At least it'll be easier to track them, since they've stopped moving."

"I shall follow the Soldiers of Thunder and Ice," Moroi whispered.

"That leaves the Wind and the Water." Sui grinned sadistically, not unlike Yakedo. "Goodie. I want a good fight."

"Sui-san," Moroi began in a warning tone.

"Only if I receive the order, of course," the blonde haired woman mocked, bowing. Moroi's lips twitched into what might have been a smile.

"Very good. Move out."

"Ugh," Kitanai moaned. "More work..."

In a swirl of cherry blossoms, they were gone.

--

"We're here!" Minako cheered, doing a rendition of a happy dance. Setsuna covered her face with her hand.

"Aino-san," she began, praying for patience. "People are staring."

"Well then they're perverts," Minako replied, still in the throes of her happy dance. Despite herself, Setsuna found her lips twitching. Something bubbled in her throat. Before she knew it, the immortal Senshi found herself giggling like a school-girl, helpless to the dancing styles of the eccentric blonde before her.

"Wow!" the idol-in-training gasped, stopping mid-pelvic thrust. "I got you to laugh! Yes! I've been trying to do that for ages!" Setsuna rolled her eyes as the giggles subsided, but then froze. Something prickled on the edges of her mind; an energy had appeared, not close enough to them, but it was there.

It was hostile.

"A youma," she murmured to herself, unconsciously moving her body in front of the younger woman's. "Or...the enemy?"

"What's the difference?" Minako sighed.

Behind them, in a grove of trees, flower petals swirled and a green-eyed demon studied them from the body of a girl.

"Found you," Kitanai whispered.

Stealthily Setsuna jumped behind a tree. Her clothes were replaced by her sailor fuku and she wielded a giant staff resembling a key. Her eyes glowed with determination, much like the orb atop the Garnet Rod.

Shortly after Pluto appeared Minako followed her example and jumped into a bush. Sailor Venus emerged and ran beside Pluto.

"Don't get so hostile," Kitanai said, monotone. "I'm not going to attack you just yet."

Despite this, Pluto and Venus both charged at Kitanai, who just stood there until the soldiers were inches away from her, when she moved out of their path. Simultaneously, Pluto and Venus collided with a tree and collapsed. Kitanai giggled.

"I told you so. My Master gave me orders to not attack you," Kitanai informed them. "...yet. I'll be back." A swirl of flower petals formed in the air. The girl disappeared, leaving the pink petals to fall to the ground.

Sailor Pluto dusted off the dirt that clung to her uniform. She lent a hand to Sailor Venus and pulled her from the ground. That was too bizarre. In spite of the enemy not battling with them, Pluto didn't feel any better about the situation. She knew for a fact that girl would be back eventually. All she and the Senshi of Love could do was be prepared. They couldn't afford to let their guard down.

--

"A...traffic jam." Haruka twitched. "On the bridge? Are you serious?"

"Calm down," Michiru soothed, rubbing gently at the nape of her partner's neck. "Just stay calm."

A few cars down, in a swirl of petals, Sui appeared next to a civilian's car. She calmly wrenched open the door and pulled the struggling woman out.

"Don't say anything," Sui muttered. "Or you will die."

"Oh God," the woman whimpered, shivering. "Oh God, Oh G--" She was cut off as Sui breathed into her face. A purple cloud flowed into the woman's lungs; she choked, grabbed at her throat as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"I told you," the blonde haired woman sighed, tossing the body over the edge of the bridge. "Not to say a word."

Haruka and Michiru gaped at the blonde in horror. So this was the cause of the traffic jam. A pang hit Haruka's stomach, causing her to emit a groan.

"Haruka," Michiru whispered sharply. She kept her voice low to avoid attracting the enemy. "Are you okay?"

Haruka didn't reply. She felt like something was inside here, tugging on her vocal chords. She was convinced they'd snap any minute. Her stomach formed itself into a knot and churned like a furnace. A few drops of sweat dripped down her forehead. All Michiru did was embrace her, as she was in too much panic to think.

Her heart palpitated even faster when Sui strolled down the bridge towards their car. Icy amber eyes peered through golden bangs at the Senshi of Water. Fear. She was afraid. Sui darkly cackled. The fear was so strong she could taste it. Regardless Michiru tried to hold herself together.

Sui flashed Michiru a razor-like grin before stalking off to another car. Slowly Michiru's heart returned to its normal beating pattern. The harsh pain in Haruka's body faded.

"That," she muttered bitterly. "Was our enemy. I can feel it."

Michiru only nodded and kissed Haruka's cheek.

--

The lavatory door rattled, and the smell of flowers overpowered the smell of disinfectant. Moroi pulled up the hood of her thick sweatshirt, arranged her scarf to cover the lower half of her face, and calmly walked out. As she passed by the Soldiers of Thunder and Ice, she made sure to keep her head down.

If the Ice one was the genius the Master proclaimed her to be, Moroi certainly didn't want to be recognized. If she was, that would require questions that should remain unanswered.

Ami frowned as a girl walked passed them. Was it her or did it suddenly just get colder?

"Did you turn on the air Makoto-chan?" Ami asked. Makoto was sound asleep. The bluenette's frown deepened as she looked back to the girl. The teenager sat down next to the window a few rows behind them, head bowed.

She looked familiar...but Ami couldn't place it. The doctor-to-be mentally shrugged and turned back, leaning against the seat, eyes closed. Now her nerves were bad; the enemy probably didn't know they were on the move so soon...right?

Moroi took a seat and spent the majority of the flight glaring at the two sleeping girls. Observe. That was all she could do now until the opportune time arrived. She, thankfully, had the patience to wait, as she knew the satisfaction of victory would make the waiting worthwhile. She wasn't sure about her partners, however. Especially that creep Chuusin. Sui Chuusin hated following orders of any kind. Why she even continued to associate herself with the other three remained a mystery.

Makoto's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times and noticed a weight on her shoulder. She glanced over to find Ami out cold. Smiling, Makoto played with her azure hair. A shiver made its way down her back. For some reason there was a drafty feeling in the air. Makoto couldn't pinpoint its source. She yanked a blanket from under her seat and place it over Ami and herself.

--

Rei sighed as she forced herself awake from her light doze. She'd have to remember to tell Setsuna that she would have to room with her; the Senshi of Time was the only one who knew about the nightmares and the realism involved. She reached up and traced the rapidly healing wounds idly. Thank god for her Senshi blood, she thought to herself. Something that smelled faintly like the cherry blossoms at the temple perfumed the air, and Rei sighed again as a wave of homesickness washed over her.

A giggle. That damned giggle, the one from her nightmare, the one that had been accompanied by a childish voice and fire sliced across her chest.

And it was near Usagi. It was near _her_ Usagi.

Rei whirled to look behind her, a vicious snarl on her lips. Her eyes widened when she saw a young girl seated behind them, when she was sure that she hadn't been before. The girl was a like a walking seizure; bright, neon colors that actually hurt her eyes and rainbow fabric that made her twitch covered her torso, arms, and legs, while fire-engine red hair was pulled back into two ponytails at the sides of her head. But the figure in the fire had been blue; this child seemed to like too many colors all at once. They couldn't be the same people.

"Hiiiii!" the girl cooed as she waggled her fingers coyly at the Senshi of Fire. Rei had to suppress the urge to lash out.

"Hn," the miko grunted, turning back around. Now she was going insane; lack of sleep and the terrible dreams were taking a toll on her body already.

She never noticed the maniacal grin spread across the girl's lips, the insanity in her pink eyes, and the flower petals strewn around her seat.

Rei glared out the window and subconsciously pulled Usagi closer to her. Bright red veins were laced around her eyes. Her complexion was pale. Every time her eyes fought for some sleep Rei forced them open.

_How cute,_ Yakedo thought, observing the duo in front of her. _Too bad I'll have to break them up eventually. Oh who am I kidding, it will be delightful._ She laughed, unaware of how loud she was being.

Rei twitched, desperately aching to clobber the nut case behind her.

* * *

Comments mean a lot to us, so please feel free to share your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: The antagonists come across as overpowerful right now, but according to Arashi there will be an explanation provided for their powers later. Right now they're meant to be somewhat mysterious. And, in later parts, kind of lazy too. Anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 3 - Protective_

* * *

"This is the hotel," Setsuna informed the tired blonde. Minako heaved a sigh of relief and plopped to the bed. Setsuna frowned. If the enemy, who was already so close, would try to attack using Rei's subconscious, she would need to be put under observation. She told Minako, grimly, that she would need to room with Rei. Minako accepted the news with a tired nod.

"Sure," she mumbled. "Just don't do the nasty; Usagi would probably kill you." She paused. "And I would too, for that matter."

Setsuna was a bit apprehensive about the reason behind that. She looked out the window and saw Haruka's car pull up a few minutes after. Haruka shuffled by the open door, pale and holding her stomach.

"We ran into one of our enemies," Michiru explained with a stoic expression.

"We did too," Setsuna replied.

"Damn," the Goddess of Love cursed weakly. "What a bummer; I was hoping they'd wait until tomorrow, at least."

"They just might," the green-haired woman thought aloud. "I remember the girl saying that they didn't have orders to attack yet."

"Lucky us," Minako huffed. Two buses stopped in front of the hotel, and out came Ami and Makoto, followed by Usagi and a worn out looking Rei. Behind them, two girls exited; a pale, sickly looking young girl and a brightly clothed teenager. They seemed to know each other, because the obvious nut case squealed and pounced on the younger girl.

"God, I hate that thing," Rei hissed, half asleep as she walked into the room. Minako sighed loudly, before rolling off the bed. "She just seriously freaks me out. She's like a malignant tumor waiting to happen." Usagi nodded her agreement, rubbing at her eyes.

"And I feel like I know that other girl," Ami murmured, finger to her lips. "But I'm not sure where..."

--

"Yay!" Yakedo cheered, holding the petite girl close. "I'm so glad you're here Moroi-chan! I missed you!!"

Moroi calmly wrenched herself out of the undesired hug, grabbing her phone when it began to vibrate. She looked at the I.D..

"Yes Master?" she answered.

_"I think it's time to pay the miko another visit. But this time, make sure Yakedo stays far away; I want her scared __and weak, not dead; not yet, at least."_

Moroi looked at her frie--no. Companion. Creatures like her didn't have friends. But action meant a lot to Yakedo..."Master? If I keep Yakedo-san in check, may she come along with us? Her powers could be of use to me."

_"Hmm...You've served me well over these long years Moroi. I shall grant you this one favor, as a gift, for such a loyal servant. You may bring Yakedo with you, only if you control her."_

"I will Master," Moroi replied, perhaps a bit too eager. It seemed that close proximity to Yakedo brought out something warm in her arctic tundra of a heart. "And I shall show you gratitude by bringing the Ice Senshi's heart crystal on a silver platter."

_"Excellent."_ The call was terminated.

"Are we delving into the miko's dreams again Moroi-chan!?" Yakedo squealed like a child in a toy store. "Or...are you just going?"

"I...shall bring you along," the girl answered. She looked at Yakedo's hand, then took it. It felt as if it were alight with fire, but then everything felt like fire against her ice-cold skin. She dropped it soon after. "But you must listen to my every command, Yakedo-san." The insane girl giggled, a flush rising on her cheeks.

"Anything you say Moroi-sempai..." she purred.

--

The group hauled their bags into the hotel and checked in. Setsuna had made reservations for four rooms. She fished around in her jacket pocket and pulled out a large wad of money. After paying and checking in she turned towards the others.

"Rei will be rooming with me," Setsuna announced. "So Usagi, you and Minako will be sharing a room."

Usagi tiredly nodded while Minako hugged the other blonde. "This will be fun! We can stay up all night and eat snacks and talk about Rei, I mean, um, stuff." Rei glared at Minako and mumbled something about blondes.

"I wouldn't advise that," Setsuna told them. "Given that our enemies are aware of our location at all times, we all need to rest so we are prepared to fight. That being said, all of you can order a meal from room service. Soon after that you should go to sleep."

Keys to the rooms were handed out. She guided the exhausted Fire Senshi to their room. With the key inserted into the lock, Setsuna twisted the knob and opened the door. The room was tidy and just big enough for two people. Two beds were neatly made and at the opposite end of the room was a window shielded by curtains as thin as a wedding veil.

Rei dashed to the bed as fast as her body let her go. She threw herself onto the bed. Sleep. She needed it badly. Food didn't seem important to her at that moment. She didn't even think about the nightmares that could haunt her.

"Um, Rei," Setsuna said, poking her in the back. "Don't you want to eat before you go to bed?"

"No," Rei said. "I'll eat in the morning."

"Suit yourself. But if you get hungry the room service number is by the phone."

--

"This is so pretty!" Minako squealed. Usagi didn't see what was so special about the quaint little hotel room. She just wanted some food, a shower, and to sleep. The basic things seemed like a luxury now with them traveling so much.

Minako, on the other hand, wasn't at all bothered with moving so frequently. In fact, she saw it as an opportunity to get accustomed to it for when she became an idol. Eagerly she jumped onto the bed and rapidly dialed the room service number. She was going to order a feast.

--

Makoto was rather fond of the homey hotel room. She set down her bag and inhaled, taking in the clean, faint smell of lemon that lingered in the room. Too bad they wouldn't be there that long.

Ami kicked off her shoes and sat on the bed. Her appetite seemed nonexistent, and her nerves killed any desire she had to sleep. Luckily she brought along a couple of good books. She'd probably end up reading until she fell asleep.

--

"We're sharing a bed, aren't we?" were Haruka's first words once they entered the hotel room.

"I don't know, Haruka," teased Michiru as she sat on one of the beds, crossing her legs. "You might take up all of the room. You did last night."

Haruka faked a pout. "Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch when we go home."

--

_Fire. Fire, it's everywhere, it's all over me..._

_Too hot, too hot, can't breathe..._

_Where am I? Where where where..._

_Help me, help me, oh God help me..._

Burnt flesh. The smell was so thick it coated the back of her throat. She gagged, turning to her stomach to dry heave. She thanked God she hadn't eaten anything. Something hot slipped is into her stomach, reached up her spine. Fire bloomed inside of her body, burning away. She coughed, and this time, blood spewed fro her throat. She continued to cough, tears leaking from her eyes.

_I can't breathe..._

_Someone help me..._

_Daddy, Daddy where are you?_

_Mommy..._

A hand griped her shoulder, shook her roughly. She screamed and lashed out with her fist. Two demons stood over her trembling form, one laughing the god-forsaken giggle while the other merely stared at her with blank, blue eyes.

_"We're closer than you think,"_ the giggling demon taunted. _"And your princess is so lovely when she's_ _asleep__ Rei Hino, did you know that?"_

_Usagi..._

She woke up with a strangled scream ripping from her throat. Sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead, and blood dribbled down the corners of her mouth. She leaped from the bed, half mad with worry, and burst into Usagi's room.

There, towering above the princess, was the giggling demon from her dreams and the child from the bus. Rage bloomed inside of her heart, and Rei grabbed the girl and shoved her through the window.

"Keep away from her!" she screamed, allowing the fires inside of her to consume her body and leave Sailor Mars in their wake.

"Oooh, someone's mad!" the demon-child giggled. She pushed herself up to her feet. "Moroi-chan! The Senshi hit me! This is self-defense, okay?!"

"Hn," Moroi grunted.

Mars blasted a chain of fireballs at Yakedo. These were quickly put out by a touch of Yakedo's finger on each of the fireballs. Her knife-like grin sent Mars over the edge. The Fire Senshi jumped at Yakedo, her white gloved hands strangling Yakedo. Despite having her breathing impaired, that same grin remained on Yakedo's face.

"I feed off of anger," Yakedo informed Mars in a raspy voice. "The more rage you show towards me, the more powerful I become."

"Want to demonstrate that?" Sailor Mars challenged.

"Gladly." A blast of fire emerged from Yakedo's palms. Mars jumped back in the nick of time so that only her skirt was slightly burned by the flames. She countered the fire by shooting her own at the enemy. Both seemed equally powerful. However, the longer the fight continued, the angrier Mars grew, thus feeding her enemy power.

Ironically, it was Moroi who came to the Senshi's rescue. She blew a stream of frost at the fire until both of the women forfeited. Frowning Moroi grabbed Yakedo. "You've had your fun. Let's go."

"But I was just getting started!" whined the redhead. Moroi seized her hand before floating away, much to Yakedo's enjoyment. She soon forgot about the presence of Mars.

"We'll be back," Moroi murmured softly before the duo faded into the night.

Mars breathed heavily. How people had managed to stay asleep through the battle amazed her. Her eyes closed for a brief moment while her pajamas replaced her uniform. She crept through an open door and tiptoed up the stairs. She wanted to get in without waking Setsuna, but then she noticed she didn't have the room key and the door was locked. Panting, she knocked on the door.

Instead of Setsuna opening the door, however, a pair of arms circled her waist.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi hissed. "Oh God, what happened?! I heard you scream and then I could feel Sailor Mars fighting--"

"...mm'fine," Rei rasped, slumping a bit. Doors started opening as customers began searching for the source of the noise. Rei noticed some of the Senshi rushing out of their rooms. "Fine...can't stay...awake..."

"What was that?"

"I dunno..."

"Sounded like Rei--"

Usagi spat out a lame excuse, then practically dragged Rei into her room, shutting the door behind them. The blonde guided her exhausted friend to the bed, a hand already smoothing back her bangs. Minako was currently cleaning up the shards of glass that remained on the window-sill, and Usagi took the time to notice that the door's lock had been brutally forced open. She looked at the small slices on Rei's arms, watching them close up and heal in a matter of seconds.

"The enemy was here, in this very room, no doubt. This means we're leaving in the morning," Minako whispered. "Rei probably had a vision. She might have just saved both our asses."

"She's not looking too good," Usagi said, frowning when the raven-haired girl muttered something under her breath.

"...stupid...'dango-'tama..."

Usagi sighed, unconsciously holding the warrior to her heart. "She's so pale...I don't think she's gotten any sleep. Look at the bags under her eyes..."

"Weeeeellll, considering you're gonna play nurse," Minako huffed, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. "I'm just gonna bunk with Puu-chan. Make sure Rei-chan gets some sleep, 'kay Usagi?"

"You know it. Goodnight Minako-chan."

"Yeah yeah...now, no molesting each other, alright?" Minako teased. "Not unless I'm invited, and only if there's free booze involved."

The Goddess of Love ducked behind the door as a pillow was launched at her face. Usagi huffed and pouted, pushing Rei to the bed.

"Can't...sleep..." the miko whispered hoarsely.

"And why not? God, Rei, no offense, but you look like crap."

"M'might...have a nigh'mare..migh' scare you..." Rei pursed her lips and forced her eyes open. Usagi could see the dried blood caked around the corners of her lips. She bit her lip, then shoved the other girl back down.

"I don't care. Shut up," Usagi snapped when Rei opened her mouth to comment. "I'm talking, dammit. You're going to go to sleep. I'll be fine; let me protect you for once, Rei-chan..." She stood and made her way into the tiny bathroom, grabbing a wad of toilet paper and soaking it in the sink. She squeezed it enough to make sure it would be damp, not soaking. She made her way back to the bed and gently wiped the blood away from Rei's mouth, tossing the wad into the wastebasket afterwards. She slipped beneath the covers and tucked the Senshi of Fire's head beneath her chin.

"Let me protect you for once, Rei-chan..." Usagi repeated softly. She looked at the time, shocked to see it was at least midnight. So, if Rei were to fall asleep now, she'd get a good amount of rest...Usagi's eyebrows rose as a small, lady-like snore echoed in her ear. The princess smiled and nuzzled her face into Rei's hair, slipping into a light sleep.

--

"No way," Kitanai grumbled. "I can't get in." Sui frowned.

"What?" the deadly blonde spat.

"I can't make the dream connection," the lazy warrior explained in her flat voice. "Something's protecting it."

"Or maybe Kiti-chan's too lazy for it to work!" Yakedo giggled shrilly, still high on the infusion of pure, black rage. A demented smile crossed her lips and her pupils dilated; she had to admit, the slight scuffle with the Senshi was...exhilarating. For a moment, when the girl's hands had been wrapped around her throat, she saw raw, unadulterated hate in the Senshi's violet orbs. Sui would love her, should they ever meet in battle.

"It's not that," Moroi cut in, her voice as even and low as ever. "It's the Princess; her crystal is creating a barrier we cannot breach. Only the Master can fool with the Princess, and, sadly, the Master isn't at full strength yet. A physical body is needed for the Master to gain full power. That's why we must extract the Senshi's heart crystals soon."

"Hmph," Kitanai grunted, eyes misty at the mention of their savior and would-be destroyer. A small pink tinge had dusted her cheeks. "What a pain. So now what?"

"The Princess can't keep an eye on the miko forever," Sui predicted. "When she's vulnerable, then we'll get her again."

There was silence as the warriors basked in the thought of violence to come when Yakedo screamed, "Let's get some cookies to celebrate!"

--

_Warmth, need warmth..._

Frost nibbled at her skin, attempting to break through her flesh. Snowflakes coated her green tresses until they were frozen solid. Taking one step was an arduous task that took far too much energy. The air penetrated her clothing so that her whole body felt numb. She rubbed her arms, trying to create friction, but this failed to make her any warmer. Teeth chattered as clouds of her breath evaporated. Fog prevented her from seeing much of the area, but it appeared that she was trapped in an endless blizzard. Strangely there was only a thin sheet of snow layered on the ground.

Her neck craned towards the sky. There were swirls of seemingly every shade of gray. The only thing that stood out was a perfectly round black hole. She panicked. She could have sworn that was where the moon was supposed to be.

Numbness swallowed her body. It felt like she could blink, couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

There was a faint knocking sound in the distance. Slowly her eyes moved in every direction in search of the noise's source but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. The volume of the knocking increased and increased...

"Setsuna!" someone cried from outside her hotel room.

A confused Setsuna opened her eyes. A shiver ran down her back. She stared at the ceiling with wide, empty eyes. That was a dream? Everything about it felt too real. It struck that maybe the enemy was now haunting her dreams as well, but she knew she was totally isolated in the dream. But the moon...that seemed to foreshadow something. Setsuna's stomach churned.

"Setsuna, open the door!" repeated the person outside while several knocking sounds followed.

Confused, Setsuna glanced over at the bed. Sheets tangled with the blanket and the pillow had fallen to the floor. There was no doubt in her mind that Rei had been attacked in her sleep once again. She also had no doubt that Minako was the one banging on the door at almost one in the morning. Moaning, Setsuna stood up and opened the door.

"About time," said an annoyed Minako. "Rei's in Usagi's room, so I'm staying with you until the morning."

Setsuna didn't feel good about this initially, but was able to convince herself that sleeping in the same room as Usagi for the rest of the night would be fine. Minako tidied up Rei's bed before sitting on it. Ignoring the signs that Setsuna was tired and wanted to go back to bed, Minako asked, "So Rei had a vision and the enemy attacked her, right?"

"Mmmhmm," Setsuna grumbled, hiding her face with her pillow.

"You didn't have a vision this time?"

"Mmmnn." Setsuna's reply was muffled by her pillow, but Minako knew it was a 'no'. She didn't feel like explaining that, for unknown reasons, Rei was the central target of the enemy. Setsuna too had visions and graphic dreams of the enemy, but Rei's were multiple times worse. The poor Fire Senshi would actually wake up with scratches or bruises. She hoped that Rei wouldn't faint – or worse, die – because of these nightmares. Between the lack of sleep and the constant fighting, there were a number of factors damaging her health. Setsuna tried to shove aside these worries until later.

Minako frowned. If she woke up in the middle of the night, she never had an easy time going back to sleep. She threw herself into her pillow and rolled to her side. Setsuna looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Charcoal eyelashes kissed her tan skin. Long strands of forest-green hair pooled around her. Her chest rose and fell in a steady cycle. A smile crept onto Minako's face. She lost count of how much time she spent gazing at the Guardian of Time until her eyelids met. She too lost herself in slumber.

--

"Rei-chan..."

Rei groaned. No, she didn't want to wake up yet, not when she had such a warm and soft pillow. She tightened her arms around it, burying her face deeper into all that softness.

"Rei-chan, er..."

"Mmmh-mmup," the miko growled, which loosely translated to "Shut up". The pillow...giggled? Since when did pillows giggle? Or talk, even?

"I love you too, Rei-chan, but you're pretty heavy. And, um, this is kinda awkward."

Wait a minute...was that...?

Rei's eyes snapped open. They slowly traveled up and met Usagi's eyes. The moon-hime laughed nervously. Rei's eyebrow twitched, then she realized her face was buried in between Usagi's--

"AAAAAAGH!" The miko shrieked, leaping out of the bed. She fell the ground and crab-walked into a corner, her right eye twitching an unhealthy rhythm. "Wh-wh-what the hell!?"

"Um...you...had a bad dream?" Usagi supplied lamely, shrugging. Rei's brows furrowed, and then she noticed the busted door lock and the broken window. She remembered the giggling demon--who was actually the insane nut case from the bus--and her even creepier friend, remembered fighting them, remembered the way Usagi had said something so gently...Her face blossomed into a rose-colored red, as she covered her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Could things get any worse?

--

Haruka opened her eyes. She wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep. Her hand reached up to her face to rub her forehead. She vaguely recalled the sound of shattering glass piercing the silent air of the night, but she was far too tired to bother to see what had happened. Certainly Setsuna would fill her in later. Just when she decided to go to the bathroom to get cleaned up, a weight on her chest prevented her movement.

The weight, of course, belonged to Michiru. Her hand grasped Haruka's shoulder for dear life while her head was buried into her other shoulder. Haruka grinned. She knew Michiru would end up sleeping next to her in the end. How could she resist her charm?

Haruka tucked a lock of aqua hair behind Michiru's ear. "Caved in after all, eh?" Haruka muttered.

"No," she said defiantly. "Must have sleepwalked to your bed."

Haruka only grunted and stroked Michiru's hair. It was moments like this that made her crazy life wonderful. She indulged in the moment, her eyes half-lidded.

The bliss was interrupted by an ear-splitting pounding on the door. Michiru's eyes popped open while Haruka moaned and went to answer the door. She opened it so that only her head was visible.

"We're leaving now," Setsuna told them. "Gather your belongings. We're meeting in the lobby in 15 minutes."

Haruka nodded and shut the door a second after Setsuna finished talking. "Fifteen minutes," said Haruka. "Plenty of spare time, right?" She flashed her playful grin at her lover.

Michiru giggled. "Someone's a bit frisky this morning."

--

Ami sighed and rubbed at her eyes. She swore she hadn't meant to stay up half the night, but it looked like that had happened anyway. She looked over to Makoto's bed, seeing it neatly made and her duffel bad packed.

"Makoto-chan?"

"Mowwing," the chef mumbled around her toothbrush as she poked her upper body out of the bathroom. "Howsh oo spheep?"

Ami blinked. "What?" Makoto held up a finger, before disappearing back into the bathroom. A spit noise, followed by a rush of water, and Makoto popped back out.

"I said, 'Morning, how'd you sleep?'."

"Oh. Not well, I'm afraid," Ami admitted with a sheepish grin. "Are we having a Senshi meeting?"

"Now I could swear you're the psychic one," Makoto joked. She poked Ami in the belly, probing giggles from the bluenette. "We're meeting in a few minutes, so get up!"

"I'm up, geez," the blue haired girl grinned, standing to her feet. After the usual routine of teeth and hair brushing, she padded out to the room to see her bed already made and an outfit spread out on the bed. She blushed, even as she slipped her toothbrush into her bag.

"You...you did this for me?" Ami mumbled shyly. Makoto was oblivious to the tender tone.

"Yeah, we gotta save time," the brunette replied.

Ami wilted.

--

Setsuna went to her room one final time to make sure Minako had everything packed. When she opened the door, she was welcomed by a pile of magazines on an unmade bed. The blaring of a blow dryer on high came from the bathroom. Her jaw dropped, although she knew she should have been expecting this.

"Minako!" Setsuna shrieked so loudly the vase of flowers on the dresser shook.

"Hi Setsuna!" replied Minako. Her head popped out of the bathroom. Blonde hair flew in every direction.

The older woman formed a fist and was prepared to punch a giant hole in the wall. She'd specifically told Minako that she should be done getting ready by the time Setsuna was done delivering her message to the other Senshi. Why did she expect Minako of all people to listen? She cursed under her breath and went into the bathroom. She yanked on the wire connecting the blow dryer to the wall. The sound died down.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" she wailed.

"Minako, everyone is waiting in the lobby. Get your stuff together. Your hair looks perfectly fine."

The blonde beamed. "You really think so?"

"Yes yes, now hurry up."

"Right away Puu-chan!" Minako dashed to the bed and quickly gathered the magazines. In record time the bed was made and Minako's bag was in her hands. Setsuna wondered why this couldn't have happened sooner. She motioned for Minako to follow her into the elevator, and down to the lobby they went.

--

"Late again?" Haruka smirked. Setsuna pinned the blonde with a death glare worthy of a homicidal maniac. Haruka blanched and coughed nervously into her palm.

"Now, as you all may or may not know, the enemy found us last night." Setsuna announced. She was proud to see that none of the Senshi were truly surprised or shocked, some merely poking at their meager breakfast. "They found us by showing Rei...and myself...a vision."

The grip on Rei's fork was iron, the Senshi of Fire up and alert.

"Rei engaged one of them in battle."

"That bitch used fire," the miko growled out. "She actually dosed out my fire, and I could barely fight off hers. She said she used anger as to fuel her powers."

"That wouldn't be too far of a stretch," Ami replied. "Rei, your own power is added a bit when you're angry."

"Yeah, but it this was ten times the strength. And that creepy, pale kid...she used ice." The miko shook her head. "No, not right...It's like she was ice. The girl called her 'Moroi'."

"This is troubling," Setsuna mumbled. "But it's good. We now know two of our enemies' powers--"

"There's something else," Haruka supplied. "We met an enemy on the bridge, and she used some sort of gas to...to kill someone." The Senshi gathered gasped in horror. "She treated the body like it was trash...it was disgusting."

"Well," Minako chirped. "Puu-chan and I met up with an enemy, but we don't know what powers she uses. But she's fast, like super fast!" Setsuna was glad that Minako hadn't mentioned the tree. "I'm serious! She was like lightning!"

"So we have at least some information on each of our enemies, is that right?" Makoto joined in.

"I suppose." Setsuna rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I have a feeling these four have a higher power giving them orders. But for now we'll just concern ourselves with these four demons. All of you eat up, because we're leaving right after you all finish."

Just as she said that, Usagi said down with a plate piled with so much food the plate was barely visible. A mountain of eggs sat beside a pile of biscuits smothered in a generous heaping of gravy. Fruits sat on the edges of her plate, along with two slices of toast. Usagi seized her fork and stabbed her eggs hungrily.

"Usagi, are you really going to eat all that?" questioned an astonished Michiru. She could barely stand a few bites of the food the hotel provided.

"Believe me, she will," Makoto confirmed. "I made a dozen cookies for a picnic a few weeks ago. I went to the bathroom, and came back to find all but two gone, thanks to her."

Usagi grinned with a mouthful of grapes. "Oh yeah! Those cookies were delicious Mako-chan."

"Thanks for letting me know, seeing as how I didn't get to try one myself." Ami patted Makoto's back sympathetically.

A couple of normal conversations took place while Usagi finished her breakfast. A happy, stuffed Usagi rose from her seat. She dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

"You finally done?" asked Rei.

"Yes."

"Finally!" Rei declared. "We can go now, everyone!"

This time, everyone piled in on one bus. Now, with the fact that four enemies were after them, Setsuna had agreed that there was safety in bigger numbers than just two.

It would have been great. If it weren't for Minako singing.

"_We're on the road again_," Minako sang quietly. "_Oh I can't wait to be on the road again_--"

"Minako." Setsuna hissed. "Stop. Singing."

"Can I whistle?"

"No."

"...Can I hum?"

"Read your magazine." The Senshi of Time massaged her temples. "Please, just read." Minako pouted, but complied. Haruka was asleep, again, and Michiru was doodling on a sheet of paper from the tablet Setsuna had brought. Makoto and Rei were chatting softly while Usagi was giggling quietly at one of Ami's rare, witty jokes.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

There will be plenty of action in the next installment. This chapter is a bit more on the fluffy side.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: In response to questions about Hotaru/Sailor Saturn, yes, we are including her. Chibi-Usa/Sailor Chibi Moon is indefinite right now because we're still unsure about Mamoru as well. For now, you'll have to do wth fighting and shoujo-ai fluff, which you should like if you're this far into the story.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 4 - Enter the Temptress_

* * *

There was a huge roar, before a hulking mass of ooze slammed into the side of the bus, tipping it over. Everyone within shrieked as the vehicle flipped over. Glass broke, flew everywhere. When it finally came to a stop, the ooze slid over the mass of twisted metal, writhing, worm-like appendages probing the interior of the bus like feelers. Minako screamed as one wrapped around her ankle and yanked her through the window. The blonde was held upside down by her left ankle and was glad she had decided to wear pants. The creature was definitely a youma, because it was as ugly as the rest of the foul creatures she had fought. It loosely resembled a jellyfish, with a dome-like head long, tentacle-like legs, but she was sure jellyfish didn't have humongous fang. It was purple in color and she could see its brain and other internal organs, to her disgust. Her leg tingled, and Minako realized that something was being drained from her body.

_"Dead Scream!!"_

A large purple orb struck the monster with great force. It flung Minako out of its grasp. As she flew through the air she shut her eyes and flailed her arms, screaming helplessly. She expected a hard, painful crash but instead a pair of arms stopped her fall. An eye peeked open to find Sailor Uranus holding the Senshi of Love.

"Thank you Uranus!" cheered Minako, hugging her to show her gratitude.

"Don't thank me, just transform," ordered Uranus. She gently but quickly let Minako down and charged in the direction of the youma, preparing to strike it with World Shaking.

Minako pulled out her rod and cried, "Venus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

In a blindingly bright flash of gold and orange, Sailor Venus gained her Senshi outfit. The youma was chasing after Sailor Jupiter while extracting trees from the earth. Roaring, the youma hurled these trees at Jupiter, who was running in circles while trying to find an appropriate moment to attack. The trees came too fast for her to charge her attack.

"Just keep running Jupiter!" called Sailor Mercury. She had her supercomputer in her hands with her Mercury Goggles covering her eyes. She was speedily typing away while looking up at the enemy every couple of seconds. With the supercomputer she was able to predict where the enemy would move next. Using this information, Mercury faced the area the enemy would move to and prepared to attack.

"Mercury!" a harp appeared in front of the Senshi of Ice. "Aqua Rhapsody!"

A powerful blast of water sprayed at the youma, doing some damage. It still wasn't enough though. And just when it seemed matters were getting better, a tree landed on Sailor Jupiter's foot. She yanked on her foot but it wouldn't budge. The youma sensed her this weakness and stomped towards her. Jupiter gasped and prepared an attack, but it looked too late for that.

"Flame Sniper!" Mars roared, allowing an arrow of pure flame to slash through three of the tentacles about crush Jupiter. She smirked. "Hah! I've still got it."

What she didn't notice, was that the youma had snaked two of its arms behind her. Sailor Mars yelped as the slimy appendages wrapped around her torso and forced the breath from her body. Mars let out a strangled cry as she heard--and felt--a rib crack beneath the pressure.

"Moon Tiara Action!" A deadly disk of golden light severed the arms around the raven-haired Senshi, allowing her to fall back onto her butt.

"Oww..." She hissed in pain. "I'm...seriously getting tired of this!"

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon knelt by her friend, being careful not to touch her side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not dead, but I could be better," Mars griped.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted. A ball of water slammed into the youma and made it flinch, but other than soaking it thoroughly, it didn't do much damage. However, one Senshi had come up with a plan...

"Hey you!" Sailor Venus shouted. The youma turned its head in her direction. "Yeah! You! Your Momma was so fat, she ate an elephant and still wasn't full!!"

Everyone who heard this hit their faces with their palms.

"That doesn't make any sense," Mars drawled.

"It's Minako," Pluto replied, monotone. "She never makes sense."

However, the taunt worked. The youma roared and shot out several more arms, intending to wrap up the Senshi of Love and squeeze her to death. Sailor Venus grinned, before cart wheeling out of the way. The arms collided with a power line. The jellyfish shrieked in agony as electricity raced up its wet arms to course through the entire body. Sailor Venus gagged when she say the youma's heart burst from the inside. The youma froze, then collapsed to the grass in a wet, ugly mass of purple ooze, black blood beginning to pool around the body.

"Holy crap." Sailor Uranus blinked. "Minako actually came up with a good idea..."

"Hey!"

"Jupiter!" Sailor Mercury gasped, rushing to the Senshi in question. "Oh God, are you alright?!"

"It's just a tree on my foot," Sailor Jupiter commented flatly. "I'm fine. Really."

Together Sailor Mercury and Sailor Neptune managed to lift the tree for a few seconds, allowing Jupiter's foot freedom.

"Yeah!" Sailor Moon cheered. "Take that ugly jelly blob thing!"

--

"Our demon has been defeated," proclaimed Kitanai dully. "We'll have to try harder."

"But of course," Moroi said. "That was only the beginning. This is child's play compared to what we have in store." Her lips curved up very slightly into a bone-chilling smirk. "Considering how long it took them to defeat that wimp, they'll stand no chance once we use our full powers."

"Ooh, how evil of you Moroi," purred Yakedo. In one hand was the umpteenth cookie that day, caressing her lips. Her bright red tongue shot out to lick it. Moroi shuddered at the sight of this. Assuming she'd enjoyed the sight, Yakedo licked the cookie more while making loud, inappropriate sounds. Sui twitched and attempted to claw her eyes out but was stopped by a hand belonging to Kitanai. Moroi slammed her forehead to the wall in agony.

A phone's ringing disrupted the growing chaos. Moroi answered it with a flat, "Hello?"

"_I hope you all can do better than that pathetic scum you just sent out," _sneered a deep voice at the other end.

"Certainly, my Master. This is only the beginning. Something for them to play with to tire them down. This is until we are given orders to attack the Senshi. We will be prepared, as always."

"_Excellent. They now appear to be traveling in a group, so you can attack them all at once now. Send out more of your little demon friends at random until it appears they can take no more. Around then you and your comrades shall pursue the unworthy Senshi."_

Moroi winced at the word "comrade". Someone like her had no such people. These were her allies, and she didn't even like referring to them as such. All of them were obnoxious and useless, barring their powers in times of battle. She loathed all of their personalities and habits. Especially Yakedo, who was utterly insane and irritating. Nevertheless, Moroi ignored this and replied, "As you wish, Master."

The call ended without another word.

"So, we send out another toy?" Yakedo giggled with delight.

"Yes. But, considering the direct approach has failed, let's try something...naughty." Kitanai's lips spread into a sly grin. Moroi's face twisted into a mask of disgust.

"Such as...?"

"Lust. A human emotion that has been the downfall of many a warrior," the raven-haired demon continued. "Good men have betrayed others for just one taste of a forbidden fruit."

"Your point being?" Sui drawled.

"I wonder," Kitanai placed a finger to her lips. "If even Senshi are invulnerable against it?"

Yakedo released a high-pitched cackle. "Ooooh! We're sending out Aiyoku-chan then?! Goodie goodie!"

Moroi even cracked a feral grin, something that looked warped on her stoic face. "Ah...very good choice, Kitanai-san..."

--

"This sucks."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "Deal with it Minako. Let's be thankful I managed to get our reservations switched here." The green haired woman crossed her arms. The Senshi didn't cover as much ground as she'd hoped, which really set her teeth on edge. She was rooming with Minako, again, which also meant her sanity was another step closer from packing its bags and hightailing it out of there.

If the hotel had been a bit better, then she wouldn't have minded. But was it? Of course not. At least it was a place for them to rest and recuperate for a while. Setsuna sighed, reclining onto the bed.

--

A sultry giggle echoed throughout the hallway. On quick, dainty feet, the faerie fluttered from one room to another, thick, pink dust following ever shake of her razor-thin wings. She had a voluptuous body, and silky straight, strawberry-blonde hair that brushed her lower back. She floated in front of the door.

"Hee hee!" she giggled, placing slender fingers against pouting lips. Silver eyes flickered. "Oh my my...Little Fire-Fly, sweet Princess, come out and play..." With that, she blew pink dust through the keyhole of the door. She giggled again.

Aiyoku loved to mess with the minds of men. But women were just as fun.

--

Minako cleared her throat, hoping Setsuna would open her now shut eyes. She began thumping her foot against the floor impatiently.

A minute had barely passed before Setsuna's impatience grew. Pursing her lips together to prevent screaming, she opened an eye. "Hmm?"

"The room has only one bed."

Setsuna's body shot up in alarm like a piece of toast shooting up from a toaster. Her eyes darted around the room rapidly. She wondered how she couldn't have noticed that when she walked in. Apparently that was one part she missed when booking the rooms.

Minako roared with laughter at the Time Senshi's sudden panic. "If you're that uncomfortable with sharing a bed, I'll sleep in the chair or on the floor or something."

"Nonsense," Setsuna replied, regaining her cool. "I just don't know how I could have missed that..."

"You're tired, no doubt." A bag hit the floor. Minako rested her head on one of Setsuna's shoulders. Her voice was now soothing, in contrast to her normal thundery tone. Her fingertips lightly grazed Setsuna's arm. "You're a real leader. I don't know what any of us would do without you." In fact, Minako didn't know what she'd do without Setsuna's company. Her mysterious, down-to-earth demeanor was unlike anything she'd ever seen. She had deep admiration and respect for her.

"That being said," Setsuna whispered. "We should once again eat and then go to bed. We'll need our strength. I sense that more danger will be coming our way."

"You worry too much," Minako told her, giggling a little. She affectionately rubbed her arm. "Now let's get some grub."

Before they even moved from the bed, sprinkles of pink floated through the keyhole. They lingered in the air before evaporating. A giggle was heard, along with the flapping of feather-light wings. A flowery aroma filled the room.

"Mmm..." Minako rubbed her cheek against Setsuna's shoulders. "That smells nice..."

"Something's wrong though...Something's..." The green haired woman shook her head. She was so dizzy all of a sudden...

Suddenly, she felt a pair of lips press against her own. Her eyes widened, before sliding shut. Her arms slunk around a slender waist, feeling arms wind around her neck.

"M...Minako..." she whispered once the kiss had broke. "What are you..."

"D'jya know..." Minako muttered, blue eyes glazing over, dull and listless. "I really, really like you..."

And that's when Setsuna knew.

"Stop!" she shouted, ripping Minako away from her body and tossing her away. "You're not yourself! Something's wrong with you!"

"Oooh, looks like you figured it out!" Setsuna turned and saw...a faerie!?

The woman giggled. "You look so surprised Senshi of Time! You might have been a lovely puppet, if you'd just listen to me."

"Who are you!? What did you do to Minako?!" Setsuna demanded.

"My name is Aiyoku." The youma bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you. And as for Minako? Hee-hee! She's mine now, since you seem to reject her that quickly!" She curled her finger at the fallen blonde. "Come on now Minako! Let's go play with the others!"

Minako rose to her feet, expressionless. Aiyoku fluttered over to the blonde...

...And planted a kiss, right on her lips.

Setsuna's jaw dropped, and suddenly, she found herself as Sailor Pluto, her Garnet Rod clenched so tightly in her hands she waited for it to break.

"Get. Your. Hands. _Off of her_."

"Ooh, scary Sailor Pluto!" taunted Aiyoku challengingly. "What are you going to do to me?"

"This!" She thrust the Garnet Rod at Aiyoku, who fluttered away from her jabs with ease. Growing frustrated, Pluto stopped in her tracks and muttered, "Dead Scream."

* * *

Cut off in sort of an awkward place because I didn't want the chapter to be too short or too long. More to come next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Since my coauthor arashi-enkou is so awesome, I'm going to pimp her art here. On her deviantART account (her username is tempestflame) she has some drawings of our characters. A couple of them even hint to what happens later in the story so go check them out if you're interested.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 5 - Challenged Love_

* * *

A misty orb of energy headed in Aiyoku's direction. Giggling she turned her back, fluttered her wings, and made the ball dissolve into the atmosphere. Pluto's jaw fell once again. Her wings were more powerful than they appeared.

"You'll have to try haaaaarder, darling Pluto," teased Aiyoku. "Come on dear Minako, let's go find some other playmates."

The controlled blonde followed without question. Pluto set down her Garnet Rod. She could follow them, but that would cause too much ruckus. Instead she fished around in her bag and got out her phone. The symbol of Pluto gleamed in the dim light. She wasted no time and pressed the button that allowed her to contact all of the Senshi simultaneously.

"This is Sailor Pluto," she stated loudly into the device. "Be on the lookout for a faerie with Minako. She seduces people and takes them as prisoners. You'll know she's close if pink dust travels through your room. Evacuate your room once this happens. The trance is very powerful. Over and out." She hung up the phone, picked up the Garnet Rod, and peered into the hall through a crack in the door. She'd have to wait for the precise moment to attack.

Usagi stared at the phone, then at her obviously brain-washed friend. "You might have said something a little sooner, Pluto!!" she squeaked, ducking Rei as the miko lunged at her. "Rei! Wake up!" When the raven haired girl raised her head, blank, purple eyes stared back at her. "Oh Rei..."

"Oooh, what's this?" a voice chimed from behind. "You're immune, sweet Princess? That's no fun!" Usagi whirled around, face-to-face with the youma Sailor Pluto had spoke of. The faerie pouted, hands on her hips. Then she smiled when she saw Rei. "Oh well; it's not a total loss. Minako, go get my little Fire-Fly, if you would be so kind..."

When Sailor Venus stepped from behind the youma, Usagi gulped. Not good...

"Princess," Aiyoku cooed with false innocence, "Move, or Minako will have to hurt you!"

"She wouldn't do that," Usagi argued, hand already on her brooch.

"Love-Me-Chain..." Usagi gasped as links of golden hearts surrounded her wrist, then slung her into the wall. She hit the plaster with a sickening thud, wincing as pain shot up her spine. She was dragged from the floor into another wall, then sent hurtling through the window. Amidst the pain shooting throughout her body, Usagi transformed and used her wings to soften her fall.

"Owww..." She hissed in pain. She reached and felt the back of her head, unsurprised to see blood on the tips of her fingers. "Minako-chan's gonna get it when this is over..."

"Hee hee! See? I told you!" The youma taunted as she hovered a few feet from the ground, her dainty smile victorious. "Minako-chan and now Rei-chan are mine now!" Aiyoku's face melted into a face of false sympathy, her pointed ears twitching. "You and Pluto should have kept a tighter hold on them, you know..."

Sailor Moon blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about?! I-I don't like Rei-chan like that!"_ 'Do I?'_

"Aww, seriously?" Aiyoku blinked. "You two would have been adorable, you know."

She felt her face burn. "Sh-Shut up! _Starlight, Honeymoon_--" Sailor Moon was cut off as a ring of fire sliced across the back of her hand. She screamed in pain and cradled her injured limb to her chest, looking up. Sailor Mars' dead eyes greeted hers, expressionless as she stood beside Sailor Venus.

"Rei-chan...why...?"

_"Hee hee hee hee_!!" Aiyoku squealed with laughter. "Oh my my! This is so exciting! I can see why Yakedo-chan wanted me to party with you Senshi, you're all so easy to play with!" The faerie wagged her index fingers, causing Mars and Venus to walk over to her and link arms with her. "I'd love to stay and play more princess, but I have to go get more lovely ladies to be my groupies!" She exited the room.

"That's not happening!" cried Sailor Moon. She chased the youma, who was heading for Ami and Makoto's room.

Pluto gasped at the sight of the possessed Senshi with Aiyoku. Once she saw Moon running after them, she burst out of her room and caught up to her.

"Pluto!" panted Moon. "About time...you showed...up."

"Don't talk, just chase," Pluto commanded. "We can't fight inside. We have to get her outside so we can defeat her."

Out of the corner of her eye, Aiyoku spotted the soldiers running after her. She merely laughed before stopping in front of the room occupied by the Senshi of Thunder and Ice. Leaning into the keyhole, she exhaled her deadly pink dust. "Mercury, Jupiter, come out and play my darlings!"

The door was kicked open by a pumped Sailor Jupiter. "Gladly," she said. A series of kicks were charged at Aiyoku, but Mars and Venus stood in front of her. Jupiter clenched her teeth.

"Jupiter!" Moon shouted. "Watch out, she'll seduce you with her powder!"

Alarmed, Jupiter jumped back and held her breath. Emerald eyes searched around for Mercury, who was in a corner, typing away on her supercomputer. Sweat dripped down her forehead. She knew she didn't have much time. Her heart pounded like a drum as she tried not to inhale. In the midst of her typing she abruptly stopped. The air was inhabited by the pleasant scent of a garden. Her computer fell out of her gelatinous hands. Mercury walked in front of Aiyoku and stood in front of her, spreading her arms out.

"Excellent!" screeched Aiyoku tauntingly. "Now I have three lovely ladies at my hands. You three are certainly terrible lovers, aren't you?"

"She's really starting to _piss me off_!" Sailor Moon ground out. Jupiter and Pluto stared, more shocked at the leader of the Senshi's choice of words than anything. "What's that look for!?"

Aiyoku fluttered around the three women under her spell, laughing like a lunatic. "Oh boy! I wonder where Neptune and Uranus are? They'll be the best, I know it!"

"Got that right, pixie!" Aiyoku looked behind her, just to get a fist to her face. The creature gasped, falling to the ground. Almost instantly, the possessed Senshi were there to defend her, blank eyes glaring at the smirking Sailor Uranus.

"Oh, you vile things!" the youma spat, holding her cheek. "You'll be mine soon enough!" With that, she blew out a stream of pink dust at the two Outer Senshi.

"No!" Sailor Pluto screamed, leaping to her friends' defense. Sailor Uranus coughed as the dust hit her face, then shook her head.

"Hmph," the Senshi of Wind snorted. "Smells pretty nice, but too flowery for my taste, thanks."

"Wh-what!?" Aiyoku screeched in outrage. "How can this be!?"

"And, so sorry, pink isn't her color," Sailor Neptune droned as she brushed of some dust from her shoulder, then from Uranus' hair. "Or mine, for that matter."

"This isn't fair!" the faerie-like youma wailed as she stomped her feet. "You're supposed to succumb to my spell! To submit to your latent desires, born from unrequited love--"

"Who said our love was unrequited?" Sailor Uranus raised a brow as she not-so-subtly wrapped an arm around Neptune's waist. "And, by the way, you're one to talk Tinkerbell."

"I'll get you two, I swear it!" Aiyoku's face heated up to a deep crimson.

"You'll have to follow us first," taunted Neptune, who led Uranus, Moon, Pluto, and Jupiter down the stairs. She shoved the door open and allowed the four Senshi in front of her to run into the field. Aiyoku was carried out by the eerily strong trio of possessed Senshi.

"Our love is impenetrable," Uranus announced, glaring at Aiyoku with a smirk. "Some weak dust will have no effect on us."

"Is that so?" Aiyoku sneered. "Well then, dear, try and handle this!" The glittery appearance of her wings demolished. Black scales replaced her previously silky skin. Her blonde hair detached itself from her head. Her face looked like that of a serpent, complete with venomous fangs. The silver pigment of her eyes melted into a blood red color. Fingers and toes were now razor-sharp talons. A tail about four feet long emerged from her back. A demonic, ear-splitting shriek came out of the monster's mouth. The five Senshi stared, surprised by the sudden, drastic transformation.

"Jupiter!" The Senshi of Thunder began spinning around, her arms pressed against her torso. "Oak Evolution!"

Bright green balls of electricity charged at Aiyoku, who effortlessly slapped them away with her gigantic tail. She eyed Mercury, grinning. "Mercury!" she commanded. "Take care of Jupiter for me!" Wordlessly Mercury obliged and darted at Sailor Jupiter.

"Ami!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, jumping back as a wave of icy cold water splashed to the floor. "It's me! Can't you see that!?"

"Mercury..." Sailor Mercury summoned her harp and strung a soft, sweet note. "Aqua Rhapsody..." Strings of ice-water slashed through the air and it took all of Jupiter's concentration to successfully dodge them all.

"Apparently not," the brunette Senshi muttered to herself.

"Eheheheheh!!" Aiyoku laughed, the sound similar to nails on a chalkboard. "What fun, what fun! Now, lovely Venus, get that damn Pluto for me!!"

Sailor Venus gave a small nod of her head, then dashed toward Sailor Pluto. She summoned her Love-Me-Chain and began to use it as a whip. Sailor Pluto slipped and evaded through the strikes with ease, noticing a slight tremble in the Goddess of Love's arm.

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon cried before the youma could order the raven haired Senshi to attack. "Rei-chan, please! I need you! Don't let some nasty, sick perverted youma order you around like some kind of puppy!!"

"It's no use Prrrincess," Aiyoku cackled, rolling the 'r'. "She's mine now..." Fangs gleamed in the moonlight. "And you're going to die!!" The youma lunged at the frozen Senshi of the Moon, a hideous shriek pealing from her jaws. Sailor Moon leaped to the side, then did a series of back handsprings to escape the scaly beast.

Sailor Mars twitched. Something flickered...

"Die, die, die!!" Aiyoku screamed, red eyes practically glowing. "Let's see what the innards of a princess look like! I wonder if they gleam!" Her claws dug into Sailor Moon's shoulder, pierced the padding. The blonde screamed in pain as she was lifted from the ground until only the tips of her boots scraped the ground. Aiyoku licked her reptilian snout as blood began to trail down the blonde Senshi's arm.

"Any last words?" she hissed.

"Rei..." Sailor Moon whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

Sailor Mars blinked, and suddenly, the haze was gone. She shook her head, wondering why she was transformed, where she was...and why a youma had its claws buried in her friend's body.

"The warning..." Sailor Mars whispered. The last thing she could recall was a phone message from Pluto. There was some warning about a youma attacking...and everything after that seemed too vague, like it had happened in a dream. She shook her head. This wasn't the time to ponder what had happened. What mattered was Sailor Moon. Wearing a determined expression, Mars ran in front of Aiyoku.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A fiery arrow struck the demon, who howled as it let go of Sailor Moon. Mars smiled victoriously before dashing to the falling Senshi. Arms were held out, serving as a parachute for Moon. She landed in Mars' arms safely.

"Mars!" squealed Moon. She forcefully grabbed Rei by her neck and squeezed her. Mars absorbed the affection and smoothed out the blonde's frizzy pigtails. "You're back!"

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me..." Sailor Pluto probably would, she figured.

"I'm so happy you're okay! You had me so scared..." Moon began whimpering. Sailor Mars let her down to her feet, but a pair of arms remained around The Fire Senshi's neck. A bright red stream along Moon's arm caught her eye.

"Sailor Moon, you're bleeding," Mars said, trying to mask her fear.

"I don't care, it'll stop," replied Moon in an eerily calm voice. "I'm just glad to have you back."

Sailor Mars was stunned that she was more concerned about _her_ than her bleeding wound.

Sailor Uranus grinned at the sight of the hugging Senshi. She knew they had a special, almost indescribable connection. At times it reminded her of Neptune and herself. Looking at Aiyoku, she charged at it with a murderous battle cry.

"World Shaking!" The Senshi's fist slammed into the earth while a golden orb of power headed towards the demon. Aiyoku hissed and took to the sky, dodging the orb of power.

"Deep Submerge!" The youma barely had time to gasp, before being hit in the gut with a blue orb, similar to Uranus'. The creature was sent spiraling to the ground, where it hit the earthy floor with a sickening crunch.

"Damn," she cursed, black blood spilling from her lips with each breath. "Damn them to hell!"

"Ready?" Sailor Uranus asked with a grin as she turned to her partner. Sailor Neptune nodded.

"As always..." She summoned her mirror. "Submarine...Reflection!" Aiyoku shrieked as a wave of shining light sprayed over her body. She felt as if something was ripping her apart to peer into her obsidian soul, to see her every flaw, every weakness. A spot glowed just above her belly button. "Now, Uranus!"

"You got it!" Uranus grinned, charging at the youma, Space Sword at the ready.

"Wait! Kill me and your friends will never recover!" the beast spat.

Uranus skidded to a halt.

--

Sailor Pluto flipped away from another strike from the Love-Me-Chain turned whip. She bit back a curse, then blocked a strike with her staff. Instead of the chain of hearts wrapping around the lavender weapon, as she'd hoped, it returned to its mistress' hand.

"Dammit Minako..." Pluto muttered. She caught a flash of fire out of the corner of her eye and thought, for a sickening moment, that Sailor Mars had begun attacking the princess. She should have known better, she thought to herself, as she saw that Mars was embracing the princess instead of harming her. Of course...It looked like an embrace was the key to snapping Mars out of her trance.

And that gave her an idea.

Sailor Pluto stood still, and, predictably, Sailor Venus sent the Love-Me-Chain at her again. Instead of dodging it, she raised her arm and allowed the chain to wrap around it. Smirking, she began to reel in the Senshi of Love. When the blonde was close enough, she did something she'd thought about for a while.

She wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Minako," Pluto whispered quietly. "It's fine. I'm here..." A hand was placed on her belly. She shivered a bit at the contact.

That is, until the blonde in her arms murmured, "Love and Beauty Shock."

Then there was pain.

Pluto felt like her internal organs had been burned to a crisp. Almost every nerve in her body was overwhelmed with a pain unlike any other she'd felt. Her body froze, a blinding white clouding her vision. She couldn't tell if she was alive or dead.

"Minako..." Pluto gasped, her voice raspy. "I'm...sorry...I really...care...for you..."

Sailor Venus stopped in her tracks. Hazy eyes returned to normal. Venus blinked and shook her throbbing head. Did she just attack Pluto? Her ally, her friend, her idol? She trembled in utter shock. Big, watery tears gushed from her eyes. She grabbed the Time Senshi by her waist and embraced her, soaking her uniform.

Gradually, the numbness in Pluto's body dissolved until she could feel again. Her blurry vision cleared. She inhaled. _I'm alive..._ Pluto thought, surprised. _I...broke Venus' trance..._ Then it hit her that the aforementioned soldier was squeezing her and wailing, thinking she'd killed her. Pluto's hands floated up to Venus' shoulders and grasped them. One hand went up to her face and cleaned away the tears. "Shh..." Pluto whispered soothingly.

"P-P-Puu-ch-chan?" Venus stuttered in between sobs. "You're...alive?"

Pluto simply nodded and cracked a tiny smile. This caused Venus to produce even more tears.

"Puu-chan!" she repeated. "I'm so...sorry! I-I-I don't know wh-wh-what came over me...I...would...never-"

Pluto, tired of her rambling, gently put united her lips with the those of the Senshi of Love.

--

Jupiter became tired of running with the still possessed Sailor Mercury. Her energy was endless and her attacks accumulated in power. Her chestnut bangs absorbed beads of sweat. Scanning around quickly, she noticed that Mars and Venus' trances had been broken. Her lips pursed together as she wondered what it would take to free Mercury of the evil inside of her.

_I got it!_ "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter cried, throwing a small orb of electricity right in front of the charging Sailor Mercury. As planned, the bluenette was thrown off balance and sent sprawling to the ground. The brunette quickly fisted the top of the Mercurian Senshi's fuku in her left fist and stole a page from Mars' book, slapping the other girl hard against her left cheek.

Like a light had been switched on, Sailor Mercury's eyes cleared.

"M-M-Makoto?" the smaller girl whimpered quietly, a hand reaching up to rub at her abused cheek. "Wha-?"

Without another word, Jupiter scooped the other girl in her arms and swung her around. "Yes! I'm actually surprised that worked."

--

Uranus looked at her friends, noting that they were back to normal. A feral smirk crossed her lips. "Heh. Looks like they're fine now." She held up her Space Sword at the youma, the weapon beginning to glow. "Any last words?"

Aiyoku chuckled darkly. "Yes...actually...Hope you know how to fly!" With great flaps of her demonic wings, the youma took to the skies once more.

That is, until an arrow of fire ripped through one, strings of ice froze the other, and a chain made of hearts wrapped around her ankles, yanking her down. The creature howled in agony as he abused body hit the ground, and she looked up, trembling, at the faces of three very pissed off women.

"Very bad choice of words," Sailor Mars hissed, flames licking her hands and creating a demonic light in her violet eyes.

"For what you've done," Sailor Mercury began, her mouth a tight, white line as her eyes flashed with anger. "There won't be any mercy..."

"You have no idea," Sailor Venus began in a trembling voice, filled with rage as she held the end of her Love-Me-Chain. "How bad you're gonna get it. You should have just stayed in the cess-pool you were born in..."

"Fine!" Aiyoku spat. "Kill me! But there will be more! My brethren shall avenge me, and you won't escape your fates! Six more await you, Sailor Senshi, and then you'll face them!" She erupted into a fit of insane laughter, blood spewing from her mouth. "And the Master shall return! The Master shall have vengeance!!"

"Flame Sniper!" Mars roared, aiming the arrow into the glowing spot above the youma's belly button. Sailor Mercury aimed her Aqua Rhapsody at the spot, while Venus shot out her Love and Beauty Shock attack. The youma screamed in agony, before dissolving into a fine, pink powder.

* * *

That's only one of the Shichi Zaiaku (Seven Sins) youma down, so plenty more action to come. Please do share your thoughts with us.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: We don't have much to say at this point. We'll let the story do the talking.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 6 - Comfort In Your Arms_

* * *

"Dammit!" Sui snarled, slamming her fist onto the ebony table. "Aiyoku failed?! How could that have happened!?"

"Oh shit," Kitanai mumbled. "The Master's not going to be too happy about this..."

"Nooooo!" Yakedo wailed. "I'm gonna miss you Aiyoku-chaaaaan!"

Moroi frowned, her face paler than normal. A loud voice echoed through the room.

"Once again, you have failed me," the Master said in a deep, growling voice. "The one who sent out that vile thing must be punished. I expect to see you in a minute."

The voice faded. Each of the warriors paused, all of them apprehensive. None of them wanted to see the Master when the overlord was in this state of fury. The results wouldn't be pretty, but they would be even worse if they kept the Master waiting.

Yakedo stood to her feet, trembling slightly. "G-Guess I should--"

Moroi shot to her feet, placed a hand on her comrade's shoulder, and shoved the redhead into the chair. "I will go."

"Ah _hell _no," Kitanai spat. "It was my damned idea in the first place, I should go."

"I agree with Hibana, as disgusting as that sounds," Sui mumbled.

"_I will go,_" Moroi repeated. "After all, I have nothing to lose." She drew her sunglasses off with a flourish, setting them delicately in the table. "Even if I should return horribly disfigured, I won't be able to see it that well." She opened her eyes, revealing deep, navy blue orbs, seemingly devoid of pupils. But there, in the sea of blue, was a pinprick of black. She bowed her head, then turned to meet the Master's wrath. Everyone was silent, in shock at the frigid girl's departure.

"Moroi..." Yakedo whispered in a slightly broken voice. She reached out and took the sunglasses from the table, cradling the object to her heart.

--

The Senshi returned to their normal forms after the battle. A trail of blood was dried on Usagi's skin. Rei took hold of her wrist.

"Where are we going, Rei-chan?" Usagi asked innocently. "My arm's fine."

"I don't care," she spat harshly. "I could have prevented this, had I been more careful. I have to get you cleaned up." Once again, Rei was blaming herself for one of her friends being harmed. She couldn't help it. Something inside of her made her feel responsible for just about everyone close to her. And especially since Usagi was the princess and the duty of the Senshi was to make sure she was protected. The feeling of failure ran through Rei's veins, and it absolutely disgusted her.

Usagi wanted to object but let Rei take control. Two two walked back into the hotel.

"Are you sure you're okay, Setsuna?" Minako inquired, her voice barely above a whisper. Arms linked around one of Setsuna's. Her head rested itself on Setsuna's shoulder. The Senshi of Time smiled and ruffled Minako's golden hair.

Setsuna replied, "Yes, of course. Now let's go back inside."

--

"_Moroi..."_ the Master spat in a vitriolic tone. Had another person come in Moroi's place, the overlord would have torn her to pieces. However, Moroi was the Master's favorite, since she was intelligent and faithful. The Master tried to have patience. _"You have failed me. Care to explain yourself?"_

"My apologies, my Master." Moroi bowed while apologizing. "This one was not up to par. I assure you, each youma will be stronger than the previous."

"_And if these Senshi defeat all of your youma, what is your plan?"_

"We will enter the battlefield, and we shall show them no mercy, of course." Moroi remained calm, as usual. The Master never intimidated her like it did her three allies.

"_Fine then. I expect you to live up to your word."_

"Certainly, my Master."

"_Excellent." _Theconversation ended.

--

"Well," Haruka huffed as she looped an arm around Michiru's shoulders. "What a night, eh?"

"We're going to collapse at this point," the aqua-haired woman murmured. "Fighting every night...and what about that strange Aiyoku? She said something about six more of her brethren. And then, I'm sure, there's the youma like this morning, along with the four demons. And then there's the Master. If we had this much trouble with Aiyoku..."

"Shhh," Haruka whispered, gently tugging on a strand of her partner's hair. "You think too much. That's morning talk."

--

"Sorry I, uh..." Makoto looked down at her feet. "Well..."

"Oh...the slap?" Ami rubbed the tender area in question. "It saved my head didn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but--Ami, I don't want to hurt you." The brunette stuffed her hands into her pockets, frowning. "And I did. I realize it was the only way to snap you out of it but, I didn't like it."

"It snaps Usagi out of whatever hysteria she's drowned herself in," the doctor-to-be reminded with a giggle. "Although, Rei-chan slapped her a lot more often than any of us..."

"Maybe they're _in _to stuff like that." Makoto shuddered. "Geez...And here I thought Haruka and Michiru were freaky."

Ami laughed, which filled Makoto with a fuzzy warmth. Her laugh was adorable as she was. Pink tinted her skin as she realized she'd just referred to her friend as 'cute'. She noisily coughed and attempted to hide her face with her hand.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Makoto asked as she twisted the knob to their room. "Want me to get you something?"

"Well, an ice pack would be nice," Ami said sheepishly. "And maybe some more pretzels or something, if you have any food." She grinned and plopped herself onto their bed.

"Of course." And with that, Makoto sprinted to the elevator to retrieve an ice pack. Why was she so jumpy? Probably just stress and exhaustion, she figured. Normally she was very comfortable around her blue-haired friend.

--

"Moroi-chan!" Yakedo squealed when Moroi returned to their table. "You're not hurt!"

"No," Moroi replied. "But the Master is not pleased. I'm not sure how the _Shichi Zaiaku_ are handling this, with one of their sisters dead."

"Probably gonna be pissed," Kitanai remarked in a lazy tone.

Sui's grin was maniacal, to say the least. "Which makes them, and us, even stronger."

"We'll let them rest their puny, slimy bodies for a while before we release the next youma," Yakedo announced. "Ain't that nice of me?"

"What would be nice," Moroi said dully. "Is you getting your foot away from mine, and you giving my glasses back." She glimpsed at Yakedo with stormy eyes.

"Of course!" Yakedo laughed nervously and practically threw Moroi's glasses back to her. Sui muttered something insulting, causing Kitanai to jab her in the ribs.

"And what are we supposed to do until then?" Sui asked, crossing her arms.

"Wait," Moroi said, putting her glasses back on. She laced her fingers together. "Like a predator, we must wait for the opportune time to strike our prey. Once they are caught in our trap, it will be feasting time." A sinister chortle followed her comment.

"Can do," responded Kitanai with half-lidded eyes. Within minutes she was asleep and snoring loudly. Sui twitched with pure revolt at the girl's slothfulness.

--

Rei forced down the bile in her throat as she passed a cloth delicately over Usagi's wounded arm. To her credit, the smaller girl didn't even flinch, merely hissing in pain only when the miko dabbed antiseptic into the long gashes.

"There," Rei whispered as she smoothed over the white bandages. "All done."

"Hee," Usagi giggled, rubbing the back of her head. "Thanks Rei-chan." The blonde blushed faintly when she realized that Rei hadn't released her arm, merely passing her fingers over the back of her hand. She gulped, and looked up, suddenly very aware of the distance between them. She swallowed again, and took a deep breath.

_Why the hell not?' _

She reached up and pressed a quick kiss to Rei's mouth.

--

"Alright!" Yakedo cheered. "TV time!" She quickly grabbed the remote that lay on the table a twirled in her chair, clicking the electric appliance on with a push of a button. "Oh sweet, _Naruto's _on! That Hinata's such a cutie, ain't she Moroi-chan?" The red head turned to her white haired companion. "We should totally go cosplaying one day; I could be Tenten and you could be Hinata!"

Moroi stared, or seemed to stare at the other girl. Her head hit the table with a dull thump. "Why me?" she asked aloud. "Why?"

Sui cackled.

At that moment a sleeping Kitanai rolled over. Her head landed in Sui's lap, which Kitanai used as a pillow. Drool leaked out of her mouth, soaking through Sui's clothing. The blonde winced, not sure if she was more disturbed by her noises or bodily fluids.

Moroi laughed.

All while watching _Naruto_, Yakedo yelled at the television. She cheered whenever that girl Hinata appeared on the screen, and loudened her cheers whenever Hinata hit someone. Most of the time her yells consisted of, "Oh yeah, that guy got OWNED!" or "You go girlfriend!"

Sui and Moroi exchanged a glance. They thought about betting on who would lose their sanity first.

--

Upon their return to the hotel room, Haruka and Michiru cuddled together on the bed. Despite the fact both of them were tired, neither could fall asleep. Questions clouded their head. What if someone was seriously injured? What if someone died? Worse yet, what if the world was taken over and all the Senshi were held captive as prisoners for eternity? Neither of them brought it up. Instead Haruka rose from the bed and announced, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Good, because you certainly need one," Michiru quipped, grinning.

"I love you too," Haruka responded as she headed into the bathroom. "And no peaking." The door closed and the sound of running water came after. Michiru rubbed her hands together as if she was plotting something.

--

Moroi leaned back, arms crossed. She wondered what sort of feeling was bubbling up in her heart; wondered if she'd ever have a heart to begin with.

She swore it beat a little bit faster whenever Yakedo did something stupid though.

"Oh dear Lord," Sui growled. "I think Hibana's having a...dream. About the Master." Moroi grimaced. Had she been any other girl, she might have given the other girl a pat on the shoulder.

Yakedo chose that moment to turn around. "Hey, you know Kiti-chan's last name is like Hanabi, but switched around! That's so cool!" She turned around, then jumped up on the table. "OH YEAH!! Beat up that guy Hinata-chan!"

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump..._

_Sui growled, "Yakedo, shut up or the television gets the plug pulled."_

_Moroi's heart rate rose yet again. Anger boiled up in her and she thought she would release steam like a teapot. Telling Yakedo to shut up was ____her__ thing, no one else's. In fact Moroi was the only one Yakedo would gladly take orders from. She had the urge to claw Sui's eyes out with her bare hands._

_Yakedo was too busy watching her show to talk back. The episode ended, much to Yakedo's disappointment. "Aww, I wanted to see more," she whined childishly. "More!"_

_Sighing, Moroi stole the remote and flipped through the channels. She stopped once she saw a sappy romantic movie. Some tawdry music screeched in the background while two lovers cried. They went in opposite directions while dramatically giving a monologue. Her lip curled up in disgust. This was not what love was like at all. Romance was idealized garbage._

_"I love this movie!" howled Yakedo, bouncing on the couch. "Thanks Moroi!" Predictably the redhead squeezed Moroi. The smell of chocolate wafted from Yakedo, presumably fro mall the sweets the girl ate._

_Somehow, beyond Moroi's logic, she developed a paltry amount of tolerance for dumb romantic movies._

_--_

Rei's eyes widened as soft lips pressed against her own. Usagi pulled away, her face aglow.

"Um...Rei-chan...I-I'm sorry if..."

Rei fainted. Usagi stared; she even poked the Senshi of Fire's belly. "Er...Rei-chan? Oh boy..." Usagi sighed, wrapping her arms around the unconscious girl. "See you in the morning, I guess."

--

Floating. Rei was floating. A cloud served as her chariot, guiding her through the sunny sky. She felt so free, so happy. Her ebony hair whipped in the wind like a flag. Music filled the air with laughter harmonizing. Rei couldn't remember the time she felt so full of joy. The cloud descended towards the earth, where all of the other Senshi were dancing with each other.

There stood Usagi, looking gorgeous. Her skin was aglow with bliss. Her golden hair shined under the sunlight. Baby blue eyes lit up at the sight of Rei. Beaming, she ran to greet Rei. With open arms and a truly beautiful smile, Rei welcomed the blonde into her arms. All of the other Senshi gathered around and clapped.

And then the dream twisted, warped. The Senshi around her disappeared, Usagi vanished, and something hot was boiling in her chest. She grasped at it, watching with a muted horror as a bright, red gem, the color of fire, exploded from her rib-cage. A sea of darkness wrapped it up and swallowed it whole. Six shadows towered over her, hissing and writhing, promising retribution. Another bright, red light exploded from the sea of darkness, and a vaguely human shape extended its hand towards her.

"I am lost," it whispered. "I will always be lost, I will never return. Not to you, not to her, never never. It has taken me from you, Princess of Mars, and I will never be with you again."

Then it all faded into red.

* * *

And so since last chapter had battling, this chapter is mainly fluff except for the end. If you haven't noticed that's somewhat of a pattern in this story. We try to balance the romance with the action in that way.

Reviews are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: I forgot to mention that Haruka and Michiru are a married couple in this story. I remembered that after rereading a line in this chapter. We may expand on that later or save it for another story. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 7 - Attack of Arrogance_

* * *

"Raquel!" Yakedo sobbed. "Don't you see that Carey loves you!? Don't you see that she's your soul mate?!"

"I don't see how that's true," Sui quipped. "I mean, didn't Carey just cheat on Jacob with Raquel? I mean, hello, they just had hot, lesbian sex. How does that make them soul-mates?"

"Uh, duh." Kitanai rolled her eyes as she wiped at some spittle from the corner of her mouth. She had awaken from her slumber long enough to catch a bit of the new show. "Isn't it obvious? At the beginning there was a lot of foreshadowing that Carey was gonna pick Raquel in the end."

"But Raquel's her twin sister. How wrong is that?"

"Soap operas are confusing." Moroi deduced. "But...strangely addictive."

--

Rei awoke with a startled gasp; another nightmare, but not one the enemy had sent. This one was an actual vision. She grabbed at her chest, searching for a gaping wound, but there was nothing. She raised a trembling hand and placed it on her forehead, taking a deep, calming breath. She was so sick of these stupid visions, so sick of everything.

And what was with the whole Princess of Mars bit? Rei's eyes widened. Maybe her past-self had...a lover? That would be...quite awkward, to say the least. She shook her head and tried to discard the whole thing from her memory.

"Mmm, Rei-chan," cooed Usagi. An arm was lazily swung over Rei's waist. A pile of blonde hair rested on Rei's stomach. A light snoring was heard. Rei calmed down and watch the innocent blonde sleep by her. Her hand gained a mind of its own and petted Usagi's head. She tried to shove out any negative thoughts about them being hurt or separated. She achieved that after a few minutes of nothingness. Pure, sweet nothingness.

--

"Is that better?" Makoto asked Ami, who was tightly tucked into the sea of blankets. A frozen gel pack rested on her head.

"Yes, thanks Mako-chan," Ami said warmly. The sound of a microwave rang.

Makoto opened the microwave and lifted the bowl by its edges. Cautiously she approached the bed and seated herself beside Ami. A spoon stirred the soup as steam drifted into the air. Ami took a whiff of the soup Makoto had brought. It smelled delicious.

"Good thing I brought my homemade soup. It's a little old but it should taste fine." Makoto filled the spoon with broth and headed for Ami's mouth. Ami's lips parted and allowed the liquid to slip down her throat. The onion soup was laced with notes of garlic and rosemary. She chewed on the chunks of carrots. Never before had eating soup felt so good, and never before had she been spoon-fed, from what she could remember.

"Do you like it?" Makoto asked.

Ami nodded vigorously, to the point where her gel pack rolled off of her head. Makoto giggled and put it back on her head.

The soup was devoured quickly, and Ami snuggled into bed with a full belly. She smiled removed the gel pack. "Thank you Makoto-chan. The soup was delicious."

"Aw, shucks," Makoto grinned. "Keep going. My ego took a beating today." Ami giggled again.

--

Morning came, and it was a blessing, to say the least. Sleep was rare, and their healing abilities were taking a heavy toll, and more than one Senshi had bags beneath their eyes.

"...'Kay," Rei began in a flat voice. "Show of hands; who's utterly pissed off right now?"

Half the table raised their hands.

"Thought so."

"This is beginning to get ridiculous," Michiru commented, sipping delicately at her coffee. "If what that creature last night said was true, we're in for a hell of a road-trip."

"I hate this!" Minako wailed, latched onto Setsuna's arm like moss on a tree. The Senshi of Time didn't seem too bothered by the close proximity. "I really just wanna get to the final battle already."

"Not a good idea," Makoto raised a finger. "If these guys are the minions, I'd hate to see the Head Honcho behind them."

"My assumption is that they're trying to tire us down so we're weak during the final battle," Ami stated, stirring a spoon in her tea.

"They're doing a pretty good job so far," Usagi added wearily. Her head fell onto Rei's shoulder, which she was too tired to shake off.

Haruka said bleakly, "We have no choice but to stay strong. Easier said than done, but it's the only way we stand a chance."

"And unfortunately we'll also have to keep moving," Setsuna said. "It takes longer for the enemy to track us if we don't stay in one place for too long. Even staying somewhere overnight is risky, but we do need our rest."

There were some groans but ultimately everyone agreed this was true. The remains of breakfast were eaten and the Senshi headed toward a bus stop, none of them entirely sure where their next destination was.

--

"The Senshi are moving," Kitanai announced flatly. "What is our next course of action?"

The other three were still engrossed in the world of soap operas. Kitanai waited for a response but didn't receive one until the show went to commercials.

"Well, seeing as how some of the Senshi are immune to lust," Moroi began, making a reference to Haruka and Michiru. "Let's appeal to another emotion."

"What is your suggestion?" Sui asked monotonously, eyes fixated on the television.

"Pride," Moroi said, lips curled deviously. "The Solider of Uranus seems chock full of it, as does The Senshi of Fire. They'll stand no chance against it."

"Ooh, so can I go tell Tokui now?" Yakedo jumped in, exhilarated. She pounced on the couch will a child.

"Yes, you do that," Moroi said. Just then the show returned from its commercial break.

"After this episode, of course." Yakedo faced the television once again.

--

Everyone ambled on the bus when it pulled up, shuffling to the middle. Ami and Usagi were out like a light as soon as their heads were rested against the shoulders of their travel buddies. Setsuna was back to thinking of a way to combat their enemies while Minako was staring at the scenery.

It was quiet. There was an lining of guilt in the air; after all, for a night, they had been forced to fight...each other. It was terrifying and heartbreaking all at once. Setsuna could still feel the dull ache in her stomach, and wondered, briefly, what sort of pain they brought upon the legions of youma they killed everyday. Yes, youma were cruel, vile, evil beings that were better off dead, but the fact was, they were living, breathing, sentient beings. They were capable of pain, of hate. It made Setsuna wonder if they were any better.

She closed her eyes, her hand slipping into the cradle of Minako's.

Shame was something that she detested.

--

"Tokui-chan!" Yakedo sang as she skipped into the chamber of the Shichi Zaiaku. "Oh Tokui-chan, where are you? You're up next to take out the Senshi! How cool is that?"

"Really?" Blue eyes lit up. "Good. I want to crush them in the palm of my hands for what they did to Aiyoku..."

"Eh, you're angsty today aren'tcha Tokui-chan?" The red-haired girl pouted. "It's like I'm surrounded by a buncha sad-saps! Moroi-chan's angsty, Sui-chan's angsty, Tokui-chan's angsty...jeez! You people need to lighten up! Watch SpongeBob or something."

"Yakedo," Tokui growled, her nose-ring catching a bit of light. "Get out before I kill you."

Yakedo sneered. "Like you could."

Knuckles cracked. Teeth as sharp as knives were revealed. Ocean blue eyes flared with an angry, hateful energy. "Believe me, Yakedo," hissed Tokui. "I could. Very easily. Retreat before I have to do so."

Yakedo's muscles tensed up. Apparently Tokui wasn't fooling around. Nodding, she stumbled out of the chamber, babbling something. The youma cackled, anticipating the little play date with the Senshi.

--

Makoto felt unusually jumpy. She didn't feel safe anywhere. At any time, any place, one of their foes could jump out and threaten all of their lives. The fight with Mercury last night made her feel like she'd never felt before. Typically Makoto had no problem whatsoever brutally attacking her enemies. But when the enemy was embodied in one of her friends, there were complications. She didn't know whether to slap Mercury and show no mercy or hug her and cradle her in her arms. Guilt wouldn't leave her alone, and she didn't know why. Had it been another of the Senshi, maybe Makoto would have forgiven herself by now. But there was something about Ami that made all of her emotions stronger. Her happiness increased when Ami was around. Sadness was harsher when she was away. All of this confused her. She shook her head as if trying to rid her head of the delirium.

The thoughts must have tired her out, because she too was soon in a deep slumber.

--

Tokui tapped her foot impatiently on the curb. According to those lazy girls that were supposedly higher in rank than her, the Senshi would be getting off at this stop. A piece of gum jumped around in her mouth while fast-paced music blared through her headphones. If she had her way, she'd track down the exact coordinates of the bus and then invade it. That would be much more exhilarating than waiting around for some weaklings. But at the same time the waiting allowed her time to get pumped. She felt blood race through her veins in anticipation. She'd give these Senshi hell. She couldn't wait.

Tokui squinted. A large vehicle was approaching. Whether or not it was a bus, she couldn't tell. She hoped it was, otherwise she'd explode from impatience.

The hulking mass soon came into view, and with her keen eyes, Tokui could make out the vague writing on it, along with a bus number. Indeed, the number matched the one the creepy twit Kousetsu had given her. With loud hiss of compressed air, the bus came to a stop before her. Tokui hid a sadistic grin, wisps of raven black hair drifting into her eyes. She tossed her head to get rid of them, before stepping onto the bus and clacking her gum three times in a row. A head rose up sharply; amethyst eyes glittered with annoyance at the sound. Just to piss off the girl, Tokui clacked her gum again, watching the girl with the fiery eyes growl beneath her breath. She sauntered down the aisle, her eyes darting from face to face; Love, Ice, Water, Thunder, Time, Fire, the Princess herself...Ah. There. Tokui plopped down in a seat across from the Senshi of Wind, her lips curled into a faint smirk.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice thick with a fake, Brooklyn accent. "How you doin', 'hon? Know where this pile o' junk's headed?" She clacked her gum again, the stud in her nose catching a glare of light.

Haruka peered at the stranger suspiciously. She was getting bad vibes from this girl. She glanced over her shoulder at Michiru, whose head was propped against the window, her eyes shut. Turning back towards the girl, Haruka finally answered, "What's it to you?"

Tokui frowned, feigning hurt. "Aww, c'mon sweetie, I don't bite." She leaned in towards Haruka's face. "Not that hard," she added in a low voice. A wink followed, much to Haruka's disgust.

Haruka grunted and moved closer to her lover.

Annoyed, Tokui scanned the bus for another open seat near another Senshi. There appeared to be an empty one beside the Senshi of Fire. Perfect. Her lips curved into a sadistic smile. Once the bus stopped, Tokui scurried to the empty seat and took the seat next to Rei.

"Move," Rei grunted simply as she tossed a glare at the woman who sat beside her.

"Too late dawlin'," Tokui snickered as the bus began rolling. "Once this thang stawts movin, I can't do a thing about it. So, let's get to know each other, huh?" She popped her gum again.

Rei growled. "Could you quit that?"

"What?" Pop. "This?" Pop, pop, pop. The Fire Senshi's eye twitched in aggravation.

"Yeah," she snarled. "That. Could you quit it?"

Tokui stopped, her lips quirked in a vicious little smirk. She leaned back, cracked her neck. Then she reached into her pocket and grabbed a small bit of purple powder between her fingertips. With a casual flick of the wrist, the small amount drifted into the Senshi's uncapped water bottle, dissolving in the clear liquid in seconds. Rei reached down, grabbed the water bottle, and sipped at the tainted water within.

Tokui smiled.

The bus halted. Tokui seized this opportunity to dash to the unoccupied seat behind Haruka. She too had fallen asleep. Her head rested on Michiru's shoulder as she snored lightly. Looking down, Tokui noticed an open palm belonging to the Wind Senshi. She sprinkled a meager amount of the violet dust into Haruka's hand. Using the end of her hair, she gently tickled Haruka's nose. As planned, Haruka used the hand contaminated by the powder to scratch at her nose. Tokui heard a snort, indicating Haruka inhaled at least some of it. She chuckled quietly.

"The next stop is where we get off," Setsuna announced, rising from her seat at the front of the bus.

There was no response. Only total silence. It seemed most, if not all, of the Senshi were asleep, so she left the job of being the wake up call to Minako. She knew from experience she was all too good at that.

Rei licked her lips as Setsuna's announcement rang through the air, a weird, tangy taste in her mouth. She blinked her eyes rapidly, rubbed at them with her hands. "...Freaky water," she mumbled to herself, capping the water and setting it aside. She chose that moment to look down at the top of Usagi's head. A small smile graced her lips and she fought the urge to pet the shorter girl's hair. The bus halted again, one more person climbing aboard and finding a seat somewhere. The odd woman from before sat down across from her, again, and that just ticked her off.

"Make up your mind," Rei snapped. "Are you going to sit here or not?"

"I'm just here to say, dawlin'," the woman said, her lips quirking into a smirk. "You don't need them, do you?" The accent had faded, almost as if it hadn't been real to begin with.

"What?" Rei frowned.

"Them. You know; the people holding you back." She grinned. "Your friends. They aren't really friends, are they? After all, where would you rather be, right at this moment? Think carefully."

Rei opened her mouth to say "Right here, I'd rather be right here you bitch", but what came out was...

"Going after the creatures who started this mess. But Setsuna says it's unwise."

"Well, that's not good," the woman said. "Aren't you the one who sees everything? Who's Setsuna to say what you do? She isn't your princess. In fact, I'd think you'd be a better leader than the little twit on your arm." The woman's green eyes seemed to glow. "You know it's true..."

Rei gaped at Tokui. "Yes," she replied in a robotic tone. A few seconds later she blinked and shook her head. Something strange had just come over her, but luckily she managed to shake it. "I mean, no! Who are you to be talking to me like that anyway?!"

Tokui leaned into Rei, lessening the gap between them. "I'm just tellin' ya what you know you deserve, dawlin'. You're smart, courageous, not to mention pretty." She stressed the last word and winked. "People just slow you down, ya know? Think of what you could do without all these twits..." She stroked Rei's chin and glared at her until her violet eyes met her green ones. The glow grew stronger, maybe because the woman was closer to Rei. She found herself nodding and falling into a hypnotic state...

"You're right," Rei replied, her eyes losing their fiery, lively spark. "I don't need anyone. I am better than them."

"Yes," purred Tokui. A sadistic grin formed on her face. One Senshi down thus far. It was only a matter of time before all would be going according to plan. Her eyes drifted to her next victim, who was about to exit the bus.

Leaping up from her seat, Tokui blocked Haruka's path. "Where are ya going sweetie? We barely got to talk." She did her best to conceal her mischievous grin.

"Away from you, finally," Haruka muttered, attempting to pass. Tokui didn't budge.

"Not so fast, m'dear," she said darkly, her eyes giving off an eerie glow.

"Excuse me," Michiru's voice calmly cut in. Said woman slipped between them, her aqua eyes like daggers as she glared at Tokui. "I believe she doesn't desire your company, ma'am."

"Phew," Haruka breathed beneath her breath. "Thanks, hon..."

"Aww, shucks hon," Tokui cooed. "I just wanted to talk to her. Can't you give me a break?"

"You can get your breaks from someone else," Michiru practically hissed. "Preferably not my wife, if you don't mind."

"Someone's possessive," Setsuna muttered quietly from behind them.

"Wake up, stupid." Usagi squeaked as a hand roughly shoved her from her sleeping position. She shook the sleep out of her eyes and look up to see Rei, glaring down at her with the meanest look on her face since their middle school days. "Don't slobber all over me."

"R-Rei-chan?" the blonde whimpered.

"Aww, you gonna cry?" the miko teased. She snorted. "Don't be such a baby, jeez."

"W-what's wrong with you?" Usagi asked. While Rei had been mean to her before, there was always a current of gentleness that kept the barbs from being harsh. Now...now though, things were wrong. The gentleness was gone from Rei's voice, and Usagi felt her lip trembling a bit. "R-Rei-chan?"

"Wrong with me?" Rei snarled. "Nothing is wrong with me. You're just a big useless wimp."

Usagi feebly attempted to fight back tears, but some managed to slip out and roll down her cheek. Rei was never this cold, even when she was angry. She whimpered, causing Rei to glare at her. Upon looking into her gaze, Usagi noticed her eyes seemed empty. They lacked the fiery, passionate persona Usagi admired so much. Frantically she looked around the bus and noticed Haruka and Michiru talking to the unknown woman. Immediately Usagi suspected she had something to do with Rei's bizarre behavior.

"C'mon, dawlin', do you really need this broad standing up for ya?" Tokui sneered, pointing at Michiru. She fixed her eyes on Haruka, her eyes flashing. "You're strong. You can handle things yourself. You don't need no one."

Haruka felt an indescribable force drawing her eyes towards Tokui's. She felt all thoughts and feelings drain from her body. The words Haruka wanted to blurt out in protest vanished. They were replaced by those of Tokui. Suddenly, no one else mattered. She didn't even recognize the aqua-haired woman standing so close to her.

"What are you doing here?" Haruka snapped, yanking her hand away from Michiru's. "Get out of my way."

Michiru flinched. "What? Haruka..." She gently touched the fabric of the sandy blonde's t-shirt. "I..."

"Don't touch me!" Haruka snapped. She brushed her hand on her jeans, as if there was a filth on her hands from Michiru's touch. "What the hell are you doing, anyway? Do I even know you?"

Michiru gasped, and suddenly, it felt like the world had been ripped from her feet. She grasped at her heart, and mumbled, "H-haruka...what are you talking about? Y-you know me...It's me. Michiru."

"Tch," Haruka scoffed. "Whatever. I don't need you, whoever you are. Just leave me alone." She turned and barked at Tokui, "Get outta my way!" Tokui hid a grin and stood aside, allowing Haruka to storm out of the bus.

"Haruka!" Michiru shouted. "Wait! Haruka!" She raced out, running towards Haruka.

"Aww," Tokui pouted. "Was it somethin' I said?"

Michiru shot Tokui an unforgiving glare before racing after Haruka. She wouldn't let her get away with whatever she did.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Apologies for not updating sooner, but I've been busy lately.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 8 - Enter Saturn_

* * *

Much like Haruka, Rei left the bus without saying another word to Usagi. The poor blonde was at a total loss for words. She decided to talk to Setsuna about the situation.

"Setsuna?" Usagi sniffled but tried to hold back the tears temporarily. It was harder than it'd ever been.

Setsuna peered over her shoulder. Something was very wrong, most probably with Rei. Despite Rei's attempts to be strong, Setsuna know very well she was actually the most vulnerable of the Senshi at the moment. Whoever the enemy was, they seemed to be attacking her more than anyone. They, like Setsuna, knew once they infiltrated the exterior and tackled Rei's emotions, they would be able to take her down easily. That worried Setsuna, and surely Usagi, greatly.

"Setsuna," Usagi whimpered, clinging to the older woman's shirt. "Rei-chan..." Sniffle. "She..."

"Say no more, Usagi," Setsuna said calmly. "I know who's behind this, and we will stop them. For now, you'll have to stay away from Rei, just as Michiru will from Haruka. You too can room together for the time being."

Usagi froze in her footsteps. Stay away from Rei? But she'd been by her side for almost every waking moment of this trip. The mere thought of not being able to look over and see her there made more than a few tears leak from her eyes.

--

Tokui hopped off the bus as well, walking next to Rei. "So, hon," she began. "What'cha gonna do?"

"None of your business," Rei replied. Tokui frowned.

"Now now, 'hon, that's not the way to talk to me. I just made you stronger."

"Pff. I don't owe you anything," Rei sneered. "You're gonna hold me back just like those losers. Beat it. I'll handle it by myself." She sauntered off, a mocking chuckle in her throat. At that moment, Tokui wanted nothing more than to rend that arrogant little Senshi in two.

"You bitch," Tokui hissed beneath her breath.

--

The meeting at the hotel was, needless to say, less than stellar. Haruka and Rei were missing, and Usagi and Michiru were frantic.

"This is obviously more of the enemy's work," Setsuna announced. She ran a hand through her green hair, growling softly. "And, dammit, they've got Rei again and now they've got Haruka. They haven't been kidnapped, that much we know."

"But if they decide to attack them, Rei-chan and Haruka-san will be defenseless!" Usagi wailed. She bit her lip, trembled. Minako went to her friend and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders, whispering softly.

"Those mother--" Makoto cut herself off from the curse that welled in her throat. "I can't wait until I get that woman in my hands! I'll rip her apart for doing this to Usagi-chan and Michiru!"

--

"How dare that scum touch me," Haruka muttered fiercely, referring to Michiru. She couldn't fathom why the stranger was so attached to her. As she walked along the sidewalk she peered at the ground, violently kicking rocks around. She wasn't looking out fro other pedestrians because as far as she was concerned, all of them were inferior and should stay out of her way. Just was she sent a stone flying into the road, her shoulder collided with that of another person.

"Watch where you're going!" the other woman shouted in rage.

Immediately Haruka looked over her shoulder. A girl with long, ebony hair and a furrowed brow crossed her arms while shooting Haruka an ugly glare. Somehow Haruka felt that she may know her or have at least seen her, but that didn't matter. Haruka returned the glare and stopped in her tracks.

"How dare you talk to me in such a manner," Haruka responded, her voice loud enough for only them to hear. "You're just another filthy, inferior human who doesn't deserve to even be close to me."

"Is that so?" the woman challenged conceitedly. "I'm willing to bet I could tear you in two without breaking a sweat!"

Right then and there, without giving any thought to it, Haruka transformed into Sailor Uranus. "Bring it."

Just as quickly, the other woman's clothing were replaced by an outfit strikingly similar to Uranus'. Her colors, however, were purple and red. Neither of them were sure why their uniforms nearly atched, but they decided not to think about it. After all, they had something to settle with each other.

"S-Sailor Senshi?!" someone screamed from the sidewalk. "I didn't think they'd be out this far!"

_'Senshi'?_ Uranus shook her head, wincing as a sharp pain twanged in her temples. _'Where...have I heard that before?'_

"Pay attention, loser!" the girl barked. She flipped her hair, flashed a smirk, and placed a hand on her hip. "You're going to regret this."

"Heh," Sailor Uranus laughed, settling into an attack stance. "You wish. I'm gonna make you scream."

"Oooh, I'm shaking," the raven haired girl mocked, swaying a bit on her feet. While she didn't look particularly threatening, the Soldier of Wind could tell that she had plenty of experience in the art of combat. "Well, who gets the first swing?"

"World Shaking!" was Uranus' reply, gathering a yellow orb of energy in the palm of her hand before slamming it to the ground. It traveled across the pavement, tearing up concrete along the way, and crashed uselessly into the building where the other girl had been. She landed a few feet away, her hands glowing with fire.

"Fire Soul!" she screamed, sending a ball of flame at Uranus' head. The blonde ducked, grinning darkly as it landed in a tree; the branches of which instantly caught fire. People screamed, running away from the dueling Senshi.

--

She observed the seemingly peaceful city. Since it was nighttime, things were quiet outside. However, a voice in the back of her mind told her chaos was stirring elsewhere. She had been sensing this would happen eventually. It was time.

"I am needed," she whispered. "_We _are needed."

She gave the city one last look before closing her eyes. Gripping her scythe, her body vanished.

--

The trees swayed as the warm wind blew into her face. Hotaru let out a tiny giggle, cradled on her father's lap, her tiny, infant arms trying to catch the fluttering cherry blossom petals as they danced in front of her.

_"Hotaru."_

The baby stopped, the giggle caught in her throat. She looked up with big, purple eyes to see the ghostly apparition of Sailor Saturn; her other self. The Senshi's lips never moved as she spoke.

_"There is something foul in the air. In the wind. Can't you feel it?"_

A small nod.

_"We are needed again, it seems."_ Saturn's eyes softened as Hotaru gurgled sadly. _"Peace will come with the birth of Crystal Tokyo. But, I'm afraid, until that peace is reached, we must help."_

"Pwinthess?" Hotaru chirped, which loosely resembled the word 'princess'.

_"Yes, we have to protect her. Are you ready?"_

"Uh-huh!" Hotaru nodded. She looked up at her father, and gave a toothless grin. Professor Tomoe smiled sadly. He knew what was coming.

"I know, sweetie; please be safe, okay?"

"Papa," the baby merely said, and her tiny hand reached out towards Saturn's invisible one. In a flash, Hotaru was no longer a small baby, nor was she the mature form of Sailor Saturn. She was somewhere in between, dressed in Saturn's fuku.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, Papa," Hotaru whispered, her scythe heavy in her hand. In another flash, she was gone, straight to the place she was most needed.

--

"Turn on the news!" Ami screamed from the lobby. She raced into the small cafe table where everyone sat, breathing harshly "Turn it on, now!" People turned to look at the frantic girl, but one man flicked on the TV nonetheless.

"This is Keiko Uraka, live!" a woman panted, sweat sliding down her cheeks. "I-It seems that, just thirty minutes ago, two of the Sailor Senshi started fighting with each other! But the o-oddest thing is that they seemingly don't care about the damage they're causing! About twenty fires have been called in, and miles of roads and sidewalks have been literally torn to bits!" The woman disappeared from the screen, and was replaced by footage of Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus duking it out, switching from fists to powers in a flurry of motion.

"Oh God," Minako gasped, covering her mouth. Mars was sporting several bruises on her body, and she favored her left arm for most of her attacks. "What the hell is going on with them!?"

"Uranus!" Michiru cried. Her eyes widened as she saw burns and open slices covering her partner's form. Then Usagi screamed as Uranus pulled out the Space Sword, and sliced across Mars' chest. Makoto shot to her feet and scooped Usagi under her arm as the blonde literally launched herself at the TV, calling out Mars' name. People stared at both the girl and TV in shock.

--

Sailor Mars grunted as she fingered the burning cut across her chest. "Hey; a little harder and that may have hurt," she taunted the other woman, her eyes flickering with mirth. Uranus growled, and charged at the younger girl. Mars ducked and slid away from the swings of the blade, surprisingly fast. Still, she couldn't dodge the fist to her face fast enough. She yelped as the swing sent her sprawling to her ground. Balancing on her hands, she got to her feet, just as Uranus swung her sword through the air.

"Blaster!" she cried out. Mars tensed, ready to dodge, when a rush of air behind her made her look over her shoulder. She saw a girl, possibly not even ten years old yet, with raven black hair cropped at her chin and big, soulful, purple eyes that seemed to glitter. The school uniform she wore looked vaguely familiar, but Mars wasn't sure why. But she did know this.

If she moved, the girl would be hit by the attack. Mars spun on her feet, and wrapped the girl in her arms, using her body as a shield, the instinct to protect overriding the compulsion inside of her mind. Mars let out a shriek of pain as the blades of wind and energy cut into her back, forcing her to her knees.

"World Shaking!" Uranus called out, unaware of the small girl Mars held in her arms.

"No, Haruka, you dolt!" Mars roared, the name slipping from her lips without her knowing. "You'll hit Hotaru-chan!" But it was too late; the orb of energy was already racing towards Mars and Hotaru at breakneck speed. Mars gasped, and held Hotaru closer, turning around to shield her from the attack again. There was a flash of purple, and the fabric against her arms changed from the cotton of the school uniform...to a fuku.

"Silence Wall," Sailor Saturn whispered as she slipped her arms through Mars', her scythe produced a protective barrier that the attack bounced off of and into the air.

"...Hotaru?" Uranus blinked, and then wondered where she had heard the name before. Pain singed into her skull; grimacing, the warrior of wind held her head, shaking faintly.

Mars was having the same problem; who was Haruka? Who was Hotaru? Why did she feel the need to protect them both?

"You have to protect the princess, don't you Rei-chan?" Sailor Saturn whispered in her ear.

_'Princess?'_ The word triggered an image in Mars' mind. She couldn't identify the person as all she could make out was a faint silhouette. _'Who's this princess?'_

Uranus barely avoided her attack as it headed in her direction. She couldn't put her finger on who this Hotaru figure was. Shaking her head, she decided it wasn't worth her time. No one was worth her time. Letting out something of a battle cry, she summoned another attack and ran towards the two girls.

"Uranus!"

For reasons known to the blonde Senshi, she founded her feet skidding to a stop. The voice sent a shill through her spine. Where had she heard that before? And why did she suddenly care anyway?

"Uranus, please stop!" begged an aqua-haired woman, who was clad in a uniform much like those of herself, Mars, and the other girl. Forcefully the woman seize Uranus by the waist and brought their bodies close together. The touch seemed to paralyze her body and her mind. She couldn't move or think, and she swore time froze. More emotions ran through her than she could compute.

Sailor Mars remained curled on the ground, grasping Sailor Saturn. Her intuition told Saturn that she shouldn't do anything, but instead wait for Mars to move on her own. Patiently she waited for the moment to arrive. She had a feeling it would soon, as she saw the Senshi approaching. The Senshi of Time was followed by the Senshi of Thunder, Love, and Ice. A blur passed them and headed straight for Mars. Saturn faintly smiled, knowing who this figure was.

The Princess.

"Mars, please, cut this out!" Sailor Moon begged, stopping as soon as she saw Sailor Saturn wrapped up protectively in Mars' arms. It gave her a small hope that Mars was back to normal, but with the way the other Senshi's violet eyes glared at her darkly, the blonde doubted it.

"Stop saying that!" Sailor Mars retorted. She shoved Saturn away, stumbling to her feet. Her hands glowed with fire, and she bared her teeth like a cornered animal. "Get away from me!"

"Mars," Sailor Saturn whispered frowning slightly at the blood stains on her uniform from Sailor Mars' wounds. "You are bleeding very badly. Please, just relax and let us help you."

Mars' reply was a curt, barking laugh. "Help me?! You can't even help yourself!"

Sailor Moon flinched. "I-I'll save you--"

"Save _me_!?" Sailor Mars shrieked. Her eyes flickered between the glassy look of compulsion of the same, fiery attitude Sailor Moon knew all too well. What the raven haired warrior said next, though, cut straight into her soul. "_I'm_ the one who always saves _you_! _I'm the one who died!_"

--

"G-Get off of me!" Sailor Uranus sputtered, wiggling in the other woman's grasp. Something inside of her heart urged her to stay there, though the sandy haired warrior wasn't quite sure why. "Who--What--!?"

"Don't forget!" Neptune wailed. Her slender shoulders shook as she sobbed in Uranus' back, her arms vices against the blonde's waist. "Please, Haruka! Don't forget me; don't forget us!"

_Hell? It doesn't suit you._

Her heart slammed against her ribs as her mind throbbed in agony. Uranus let out a small cry, shaking faintly.

_I can endure anything with you. Even the fires of hell._

She spun in the grip, and crushed the woman in her arms. Memories, scattered and faint, danced on the edges of her mind, but the pure, undying love she had for this woman flooded her heart.

"_Michiru_," Uranus choked out. It was only a name, but the rush of love, of feeling, made her heart swell. Neptune hiccuped, and her nails dug into the blonde's back.

"Well well well," came a familiar sneer. Both Uranus and Neptune immediately recognized that horrible voice. "Isn't this precious?"

"Not you again," Neptune shot back, refusing to release her lover. In fact, she may have even tightened her grip. "I'll never forgive you for what you've done."

Tokui laughed heartily. "What a shame." She slowly paced around the couple, giving them both a sinister glare. "Hate to break it to ya, hon, but true love and all that garbage can't totally break my spell, unlike my sister Aiyoku. And if you don't believe me." She paused. "Just look into her eyes."

Swallowing her fear, Neptune looked directly into Uranus' pupils. They carried dullness and hatred. Neptune's heart sunk, unsure of what to say or do next. Tokui just stood there, examining her fingernails while waiting for her puppet to make a move. Then it struck her: she could turn another Senshi against their friends.

She turned towards the other Senshi, her eyes lingering on each one for a few seconds before going to the next. The tall one in the green and pink fuku possessed a brutish physical strength the others didn't have. Cackling to herself, she walked towards the Senshi of Jupiter.

--

"I gotta hand it to Tokui," Kitanai said, her hand at the bottom of a bag of pork rinds. "She's doing pretty well. Turning Mars and Uranus against each other like that was brilliant."

Sui licked her lips and nodded. "The sight of all of this lovely blood is making me hungry." Her breaths grew heavy, much to Yakedo's discomfort.

"Stop that Sui!" Yakedo whined, clinging to Moroi. "It's scary when you do that."

Moroi had seen this situation more times than she could count. Sui would catch sight of blood and gore, thus causing her to grow hungry. Her craving would grow so strong her breathing would become dense and her grin maniacal. Yakedo, being the big baby of the group, would whine about it while Kitanai ignored the whole thing as she watched television. Moroi would have to not only listen to it, but have Yakedo latch onto her. It was one of the things that made her question why she was stilling working with those people.

Kitanai cast a bored gaze to the whimpering Yakedo (who was, of course, totally faking it and slipping her hand down Moroi's back to her bottom) and blinked.

"Hey, Sui," the lazy girl said to the blonde woman. Said woman merely ignored her and continued to stare at the television, broadcasting the battle between Tokui and the Senshi. "Yo. Chuushin. What, you gonna have an orgasm or something?" The leather clad demon's maniacal grin merely spread as she chuckled throatily. Kitanai rolled her eyes, balled up her empty bag of junk food and chucked it at Sui's head. The blonde snapped her head to the side and snarled, her eyes twitching.

"What!?" Sui growled like a feral she-cat.

Kitanai merely pointed to the two cuddling (well, more like Yakedo was attempting to molest Moroi, really) girls. "Why can't we cuddle like that?" the black haired girl drawled.

"...Because I am a sadistic bitch that loves to bathe in the blood of innocent kittens and you're a lazy dumbass," Sui said in a sarcastic hiss.

"This is true." A loud crack of skin against skin cut into the air and Kitanai and Sui looked back at Moroi and Yakedo, the latter of which was sprawled on the ground, her cheek a bright, ruby red.

"Yakedo-san," Moroi bit out, her voice still an eerie whisper. "I would appreciate if you kept your hands to yourself and off of my posterior."

"Baby, you're _hot_ for me and we both know it," Yakedo purred back in her best seductive voice, which was akin to a dying cat.

Kitanai laughed. "The sheer _irony_ of that statement alone is fucking hilarious." Sui merely turned attention back to the blood fest about to commence.


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Again, I'm sorry. I'm on spring break and I itend to get this story going again. If you're still reading, thank you for being patient.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 9 - Deteriorate_

* * *

Tokui's hand crept onto Jupiter's shoulder, her head a few mere inches away from her ear. Her fingers left traces of Tokui's purple powder on Sailor Jupiter's uniform. "Hey there dawlin'," she whispered in a lower register, her gaudy accent still present.

Jupiter gasped, her eyes wide as saucers. For a moment she flinched, but soon after she made a fist and swung it behind her. But apparently her move as too late, as Tokui stopped her fist with one hand. Her lips spread into one of her trademark smirks. Her eyes slowly opened. Jupiter could have sworn she saw an emerald aura lining her eyes. A sudden, sharp tingling raced through her body.

"Jupiter, my dear," Tokui said, remaining deathly calm. Her hands fastened around Jupiter's wrists. "Why waste your time defending these puny little girls? You're so much stronger than they are. Think of what you could accomplish without others holding you back."

"No," Sailor Jupiter muttered defiantly. She shut her eyes in an attempt to prohibit the brainwashing.

Tokui merely let out a blood-curdling cackle. "That won't work, I'm afraid." A finger traced her jaw and stopped at her chin. "Just think about it..."

Jupiter was desperately trying to fight back images of betraying her friends, but Tokui was gaining control over her mind and body. She felt stiff, and even breathing hurt. The desire she had to beat Tokui to a pulp was fading more and more...

Finally, the Soldier of Thunder's eyes opened. They were tainted by a sickly green glow and her skin looked pale. Standing straight up, she said, "You are right. These weaklings are not worth my time."

"Exactly," said Tokui. "I'm glad you finally see it my way. Now, do away with these bothersome Senshi."

Sailor Jupiter nodded.

Sailor Venus saw the way Jupiter's eyes faded, and looked over to Sailor Pluto.

"You try to wake up Rei and Haruka!" she ordered. "I'm going to deal with Makoto-chan!" With that said (and of course, it wouldn't be Sailor Venus if she didn't blow a kiss while she was at it), the Senshi of Love charged at Tokui and Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus, wait!" Sailor Pluto called after the blonde. "How am I supposed to know how to do that!?"

--

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus cried out. She skid to a halt a good few feet away, bouncing on her heels. "Do you recognize me?!"

"Yeah, I recognize you alright..." Sailor Jupiter murmured, a faint smile on her lips. When her eyes snapped open, Venus could swear she felt electricity crackle and pop in the air. The blonde's muscles tensed as Jupiter advanced. "Question is, should I really care?"

Sailor Venus gulped as Sailor Jupiter cracked her knuckles. "I should hope so; one thousand years fighting the forces of evil together? Y'know? Beryl? Amazon Trio? The generals? Ring a bell?"

"What's your point, hon?" Tokui drawled.

"I don't believe I'm _talking_ to you, _hon_'," Venus spat, her tone mocking. Tokui twitched.

"Why you little--!" the youma lunged at the blonde, a snarl ripping from her lips. Sailor Venus squealed, and dodged to the side, when then crackling of electricity brought her attention to a charging Sailor Jupiter. A fist, pumped with electricity, slammed into her stomach, brutally forcing out any remaining breath from her body. She was sent flying from the force of Jupiter's attack, crashed through a department store window, and into a rack of various paints and supplies, which toppled over. To add insult to (various) injuries, she was splattered in a rainbow assortment of colors.

"My _hair__!_," she whined. "Ow...and my _spine_..."

"You have to get up Venus!" urged Sailor Pluto, who was simultaneously trying to fight off an infuriated Sailor Uranus. "We can't afford to be caught off guard!"

Groaning, Venus struggled to stand up. The pain of the fresh wounds seared in her back. She felt the weight of her body falling, but a hand caught her by the wrist. Looking up, she saw a familiar dark-haired girl.

"S-S-Saturn?" Venus stuttered, shocked.

Sailor Saturn helped Venus get back on her feet. Starting at her face, Saturn's hand hovered over the injuries on Venus' body. Much to the amazement of Venus, the wounds quickly healed. She hadn't seen Saturn in such a long time she'd forgotten her ability to do that.

Once she completed this task, Saturn stood up and look upwards at the older Senshi. They linked hands as Saturn smiled. "Be strong, Venus. We need you."

Sailor Venus nodded. She couldn't afford to sit around complaining about how tired or sore she was. Surely the other Senshi were too. Looking at Saturn and Pluto, she joined them in fighting.

--

Sailor Moon was shaken to her core by the sheer harshness of Mars' words. For a moment nothing mattered. She wasn't to try but found herself unable to exert the energy. She even seemed blind to the stream of fire heading right for her.

_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

The rush of water managed to outdo Mars' fire attack. Panicking, Sailor Mercury ran over to Moon. "Sailor Moon, what's wrong with you?"

Moon's blank expression remained. "R-Rei-ch-chan..." A tear rolled down her cheek. Mercury's heart stung, as she hated seeing anyone close to her in such pain. At the same time, standing around in such a setting was far too dangerous. She had a feeling it wouldn't be too long until Mars charged at them again.

"Moon, snap out of it, please!" Mercury begged.

"She _never_ will!" Mars barked, preparing another Flame Sniper. "She'll never defend herself! Without me, she'll _die_! And that's just what's about to happen!"

'_That's not Mars talking,'_ Mercury told herself, although the coldness of the words hurt her too. _'It's the enemy. Maybe my supercomputer can help calculate the weak points of the enemy.'_ She flicked her earring, causing goggles to appear on her face. She pulled the blonde Senshi out of Mars' way as she hit a bunch of keys on her computer in desperation.

--

Sailor Uranus found herself confronted by three Senshi: Saturn, Pluto, and Venus. The Senshi of Wind snarled a vile curse, and charged at the smallest of the lot, only to be blocked by the blonde haired one.

"Haruka, stop!" the blonde ordered, pointing at, oddly, Uranus' shoulder. "Don't make me have to use force!"

"Ha!" Uranus laughed, pulling out the Space Sword again. "I'd like to see you tr--"

"Crescent Beam!" A stream of yellow light shot out from the girl's fingertip and straight through Uranus' left shoulder. The woman let out a howl of agony, dropping her weapon to grasp at her shoulder. Her left arm was completely numb, and no matter how hard she tried to move it, the muscles wouldn't respond.

"I warned you," Venus said, as if in apology.

"D-Dammit!" she cursed out through clenched teeth. Sailor Uranus ground her jaw as she glared at Venus through a veil of sandy blonde bangs, sweat sliding down her face. Blood seeped through her fingers, and she saw the tallest, Pluto, look at her wound and shudder. Pity? She didn't need pity!

"F-Fine!" Uranus spat. "I can take you on with one arm!"

"Oh, for the sake of Pete!" Sailor Venus yanked at her paint spattered hair. "What the _hell!?_ Michiru had _better_ couch your ass tonight for all the _crap _you're putting us through!"

Pluto soundly hit the younger Senshi upside her head, ignoring the loud yelp that accompanied it.

Sailor Neptune ran towards the group of four. An idea had suddenly hit her. There was no guarantee it would work, but she sure as hell wouldn't lose Haruka without a fight.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried, slowly her pace until she stopped before her.

Sailor Uranus snorted in a condescending manner. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"You mean than fight for the one I love? Hardly," she replied. Her eyes shot down at her bloody fingers tips, causing Neptune to gasp horror. "Oh, Haruka..."

Uranus growled in an attempt to ward her away but it failed. Neptune cradled the blonde's hand in her own. Her fingertips brushed against the bleeding ones of Haruka. The Senshi of wind emitted a groan of pain. Slowly, one by one, Neptune was using her own previously pure white gloves to clean the wounds of Uranus She wanted to jerk away her hands but a voice in the back of her mind told her not to move.

_'I don't need pity...'_

Sailor Neptune took the bloodless hands of Uranus and held them to her face. She kissed each hand. All the while Uranus felt the urge to fight melt away.

_'What's going on?'_

The glow of Uranus' eyes dulled. Neptune smiled. Her arms slid down to Haruka's waist as she pulled her loved one towards her. This time the hug wasn't forceful and pleading, but tender and loving. Venus, Pluto, and Saturn watched the glow disappear and reappear a few times before vanishing completely.

"Haruka," the Senshi of the Sea purred into Uranus' ear. Unlike before, the name sounded totally familiar. She wasn't sure what had happened prior to their embrace, but she didn't want to know. All she wanted was to absorb her lover's scent.

"You did it Neptune!" cheered Venus, ruining the mood of the moment.

Sailor Pluto sighed and slapped her forehead.

--

Sailor Mercury had been known for her excellent skills at multitasking. At the moment, she was pulling a distraught Sailor Moon out of harm's way, comforting said distraught Senshi, trying to calm down the enraged Mars, and trying to find a way to break Mars out of the odd spell she'd been put under.

And now poor Jupiter was under the spell too, which, quite frankly, sucked. Said Senshi of Thunder was having a verbal spat with Tokui, the prides of both woman clashing dangerously.

_'Well, at least Makoto-chan's still helping, in her own way. God, please let her be okay while I do this...'_ Mercury turned her attention back to the matter at hand. Her fingers flew over the keyboard with skill born of years of experience. Then, a breakthrough; a black, wispy sort of cloud was hanging around Mars' head and chest, and the specks displayed on her goggles told Mercury that the cloud had the same sort of energy signature as the creatures born from tainted Star Seeds. Mercury gasped. 'That's it!'

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury turned to the blonde. "You need to hit Mars with the Crystal Power Kiss attack!"

"What!?" Sailor Moon wailed. "B-but Ami-chan, that'll kill her!" She fisted her blonde fringe in her hands, shuddering at the thought. "I-I can't--I won't be the reason Rei-chan _dies again_!"

"Usagi-chan," Mercury turned around and tenderly framed her friend's face in her hands. She flashed a weak smile. "Have my calculations ever been wrong before?"

"N-No but--"

"Then _trust me_, Usagi-chan," Mercury whispered. "You're the only one who can save Rei-chan..."

Usagi felt the urge to argue but resisted. The hurt of watching her friend die, and for her too, never got any weaker each time it happened. Despite that, she knew deep down Rei would always be there, and she'd always be fine. Perhaps there was no logic to this cycle, but Usagi didn't care, so long as she had Rei to lean on.

Gulping down her desire to cry, she summoned her weapon. Her hand shook as she held it above her head. She couldn't even bare to look as struggled to get those words out of her mouth.

"You can do it Sailor Moon!" encouraged Mercury.

Nodding, Moon shouted, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Mars brought up her arms to block against the attack, but it was no use. The raven haired Senshi let out a screech of agony as the attack collided, shoving her back into the wall of a concrete building. For a moment, it felt like searing hot lava was pouring inside of each and every one of her cells. Something black and wispy writhed in shared agony in a small cloud on her chest, right above the spot where her red heart brooch connected to the lavender bow. Mars' back arched as she screamed again, the lava like sensation having spread to every corner of her body, even to the bone marrow; the black thing seemed to grow and claw at the light, in a desperate attempt to forestall its demise.

Then, with the sounds of shattering glass echoing in her ears, Sailor Mars watched the black wisps in her chest vaporize in a shower of light that looked similar to snow white feathers. She looked up and dully, she saw Sailor Moon, haloed in the white light like an angel sent from the skies above.

_'Beautiful'_ she thought. The attack ended; the spell was broken.

"U...sagi..." Mars whispered softly as her body pitched forward, her long hair streaming behind her. Sailor Moon screamed as she ran towards her friend, scraping her knees as she skid to catch the falling Senshi.

"Rei-chan," Sailor Moon wailed, maneuvering the other girl around so that Mars was partially in her lap. As she supported Mars' head with her hands, her heart slammed against her chest at the eerie resemblance to the battle with Galaxia. "No...no, no, not again! Rei, wake up!" Sailor Moon shook the limp body, a sort of desperation edging her voice.

Mars' lip pursed, and she weakly opened one eye. It glittered like fire, both with pain and mirth, and even a little fear. "...No need to be so _loud_, Usagi."

"Rei-chan!" Sailor Moon finally choked out. She bent her head, clutching the head of her friend close to her chest. She shuddered as Mars' screams echoed in her head.

"...I'm sorry." The broken murmur was breathed quietly onto her neck. "I...I didn't....I didn't mean those things...Usagi, I'm so _sorry_," Mars' voice broke and Sailor Moon felt something hot and wet trickled onto her neck. A shuddered breath fluttered against her pulse, and the Senshi of Fire's shoulders shook. "Usagi..."

Feebly Moon placed a finger on Mars' lips. "Sshh."

The normally defiant Mars obeyed. Sailor Moon scooped the Fire Senshi into her arms and cradled her. For once, things were opposite, they both noticed. Mercury smiled and let them have a moment alone.

"Jupiter!"

Mercury's neck snapped toward the sudden cry. Surely enough, Sailor Jupiter was charging towards her. Quickly Mercury ran while calculating the best way to free her from the spell. The computer seemed to be telling her to strike at her heart.

Although she was somewhat uncertain, she decided not to think twice. The Mercury Harp appeared in her hands. At breakneck speed, she summoned her attack.

_"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"_

As planned, the rush of water struck Jupiter in the chest. Her eyes snapped open before the glow slowly started to fade. After wobbling a bit, she fell onto her knees. Sailor Mercury ran over to her in time to prevent her from hitting the pavement.

"Finally!" Sailor Venus chirped. "Everyone's back to normal!" She tried to get a high five from Pluto but failed.

"Oh, so you think it's that easy, do ya, sweetie?" Tokui asked. "Well, you're damn wrong." Her barely audible cackles crescendoed into uproarious laughs. Her body shot up to seven feet in the air while black fur coated her body. Her nose was replaced by that of a bull, although her flashy nose ring remained. Sharp horns emerged from her forehead. She was now something of a bipedal bull with harsh, blood-red eyes.

The Senshi gaped at their enemy's sudden transformation, unsure of what to do. Brute force wouldn't work but they didn't have time to create a battle strategy either. They all huddled together nervously.

"Uh, would this be the right time to say, _holy freakin' crap, we're screwed_," Sailor Venus hissed, ducking behind Sailor Pluto's shoulder. Said Senshi turned her head and aimed an unamused glare down at her blonde companion. "No? Aw. Well, it's out there, y'know, just in case it becomes appropriate."

"Saturn," Sailor Moon whispered. "Mars is...Can you...?"

"She's just very tired," Sailor Saturn replied. "I can do nothing for her. She needs sleep, that's all."

"Well, that's all fine and well," Sailor Uranus snapped. "While Miss-Dark-and-Gloomy gets her beauty sleep, we'll fight the monster. Again."

Neptune soundly hit her partner's shoulder, gently, but firmly enough not to cause any significant damage. After all, the woman's other shoulder was still injured from Venus' attack; Saturn saw to that soon enough, though.

"Thanks, Firefly," Sailor Uranus said warmly, scooping the young girl under her arm in an embrace. Sailor Saturn smiled.

"You're welcome Haruka-papa," she mumbled, reaching to grab Neptune's gloveless hand and twine their fingers together.

"Are you okay Jupiter?" Mercury asked of her taller friend, her eyes locked onto Tokui's now bestial form. The youma gave a guttural gurgle, which might have been a chuckle.

"You couldn't just hug me, could you?" Sailor Jupiter replied with a wry grin. Sailor Mercury blushed at the thought, but the flush faded as soon as the youma let out a bellow worthy of the creature it represented.

"Here she comes!" Sailor Venus warned. The Senshi scattered as Tokui charged at them blindly, steam rising from her nostrils. Tokui went straight for Mars and Moon, the latter of which had slung the former's arm over her shoulders and wrapped an arm around her waist, fully supporting the exhausted Senshi. Sailor Moon squeaked and nimbly dodged the rampaging youma, surprisingly quick, even weighed down as she was. Venus bit her lip and reached up to yank at her bow--

Wait. Her bow!

"Idea!" she chirped, snapping her fingers.

"Oh no," Mercury and Jupiter groaned at the same time, palming their foreheads. Sailor Venus ignored them and tugged out her bow, her hair fully undone. She whistled sharply around two fingers, drawing Tokui's attention away from Mars and Moon onto herself. With all the flamboyance of a matador, she flapped out her bow and grinned.

"_Torro,_ bitch!" Venus taunted. Tokui took one look at Venus, snorted, and turned back to the Princess and the miko, who were dodging as best they could. "Hey! I'm insulting you, you arrogant, bull-headed, _heifer_, pay attention! It's even _red_!" The blonde huffed and scratched at her head. "I don't get it! I thought bulls hated red!"

"Venus," Sailor Pluto began calmly. "What color is Mars' fuku?"

"Red, but I don't see the point of--oh. Oh." Venus paused, then cupped her hands around her mouth and bellowed, _"Mars! Shout out 'torro' and run like hell, we'll handle the rest!"_

"Does it _look_ like I can run like hell!?" Mars screamed. She gasped in air, shaking as her body struggled to keep up with the demands she was forcing on it. "Shit..."

"Rei-chan," Sailor Moon's voice vibrated close to Mars' ear, which caused the Senshi of Fire's cheeks to heat up at the gentle lilt to her words. "Let me be your strength, okay? I promise you, I won't let you down." The arm around Mars' waist tightening, and the raven haired girl's heart began to beat faster. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," was Sailor Mars' answer. "Just...just be careful, 'dango. Both our asses are riding on your speed."

"Please," Sailor Moon snorted. "After trying to run away from your broom all the time? I'm like the freakin' roadrunner."

"Great. Get ready to run like hell." Mars looked up and shouted, "_Oy cow-bitch! Torro_!"

Tokui roared and clacked her feet against the ground before storming after the two Senshi. Sailor Moon wasted no time running as fast as her body allowed her. Like Mars, she was exhausted, but the thought of Sailor Mars being hurt yet again because of her fueled her to run like the wind. She went so fast she didn't even pay attention to what was in front of her. It all seemed like a blur, as if only she, Mars, and Tokui were the only beings in existence.

"World," Sailor Uranus began. "Shaking!" Her fist pummeled into the ground, the orb of power heading for the beast. She successfully struck her in the back, but it wasn't enough to slow her down for more than a few seconds. Uranus bit her lip.

"I have an idea, but you'll all have to help me," Venus announced. "I'll use my chain to hold her back for a while. Some of you can help me while the rest attacks."

"Sounds like it's worth a try," Neptune agreed.

All of the others nodded. Sailor Venus planted her feet firmly on the ground while Jupiter, Mercury, and Uranus held onto each other's hips respectively. Saturn, Pluto, and Neptune scattered around Tokui in preparation for attack.

"Venus Love Me-Chain!" A golden chain of hearts flew from Venus' grasp. The chain wrapped itself tightly around Tokui's torso. She skidded to a halt, screaming as she tried to break free. Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, and Uranus all used their full strength to hold Tokui back at least long enough for Sailor Moon to hide. Thankfully Sailor Moon found an unoccupied alley to serve as a temporary refuge for herself and Mars.

Sailor Neptune looked at Pluto and Saturn, both of whom were ready to attack. The Deep Aqua Mirror appeared in Neptune's hands. In unison the three shouted,

_"Submarine Reflection!"_

_"Dead Scream."_

_"Silence Glaive Surprise!"_

The attacks smashed against Tokui's back, two ripping open her back with savage force, the third revealing her weakest point; her horns. The youma strained against the chain of hearts around her torso with an yowl of fury, ripping Venus out of the grip of the Senshi. The blonde let out a shriek as she went soaring through the air, before somersaulting and managing to landing on the bull-like creature's back. Tokui braced her hands on the ground and bucked. Sailor Venus screamed again, but clung tight, holding onto her Love-Me-Chain with her left hand and waving her right for balance while the youma began to spin and jump into the air, kicking and roaring with rage.

_"Oh my God!!"_ Sailor Venus managed to wail. Finally, whatever had clouded Tokui's mind left and she reached behind her and grabbed the back of Venus' hair, crushing the blonde strands in her fist and practically ripped the orange-clad Senshi from her back and throwing her to the ground. She raised a hoof and brought it down, Venus rolling out of the way seconds before her head could be turned into paste. Her arm, though, wasn't as lucky. It snapped like a twig with a sickening crunch, and the blonde let out a shrill cry of pain at the feeling.

"Minako!" Sailor Jupiter roared. She charged at Tokui at that, her fist crackling with electricity. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" she roared, lopping a ball of lightning at Tokui's left horn. It vaporized within second of contact with the sheer power of the enraged Senshi's attack. Uranus followed with her Space Sword drawn, the talisman glowing with power. She met Tokui's blood-red gaze with her own, teal gaze, and for once, she felt no remorse for the death she was about to cause. With a war-cry, she sliced clean through the youma's right horn. Tokui writhed in agony, before withering to a green dust, just like the youma Aiyoku.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: FINALLY! Both my co-author and I are on summer vacation, so we'll be writing a lot once again. Except lots of fluff in the next few chapters.

* * *

**Crystalline Nightmare**

_Chapter 10 - Waiting_

* * *

"Minako," Pluto whispered gently, cradling the fallen Senshi in her arms while Saturn began to work on the blonde's broken arm. "Are you alright?"

"M-Meh," Venus sputtered weakly, shrugging. "To be honest? I've had better days. But, hey," she opened her eyes and grinned. "I think it's worth it if this is the result."

"Oh, Minako," the green haired woman sighed, resisting the urge to pinch her forehead.

"But, _man_, what a ride!" Sailor Venus gushed. "Though, promise me; next time I suggest tying up a bipedal bull youma that I've _reaaaally _pissed off, you beat me over the head, 'kay, 'cause _damn _is my _ass sore_!"

--

"It's okay Rei-chan, we're safe now," Sailor Moon whispered, her legs shaking. She slumped down, Mars' body slouching against her own. The raven haired girl was nearly devoid of all color, most likely from the blood loss from her, thankfully, healed wound. In a flash of red, Mars' transformation was undone, and Rei Hino took her place. "Rei-chan!"

"I'm...so tired," Rei whispered, shuddering. The trembling nearly wrenched the girl from Sailor Moon's arms, and the blonde's heart melted.

"You sleep tight Rei-chan," Sailor Moon murmured into Rei's hair, scooping the already unconscious woman into her arms bridal style. Her arms shook from the effort, but only because her own energy reserves were running dangerously low. "I've got you..."

--

"Th...They beat Tokui-chan..." Yakedo whispered from her seat on the couch's arm. The four women looked on in shock, while they could all sense the rage of the Shichi Zaiaku building. Not even Moroi would be able to stop the Master's temper this time, when said overlord found out about this recent failure. Even Sui had to cast her head down, her face beginning to lose its color.

"Well, we're fucked," Kitanai drawled.

As if on cue, the phone rang loudly. All four of them glared at one another, none seeming to have the courage to answer the call. Sui nudged Kitanai, who grunted and crossed her arms. Yakedo followed Sui's example and poked her in the arm. She reluctantly went to pick up the phone, letting profanities spew out of her mouth beforehand.

"Um, hello?" Kitanai said fearfully.

"_Kitanai?_" The Master said. Kitanai's brow furrowed at the calmness of The Master's voice.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

There was a pause. "_Dammit why do you four keep failing me?! You all are unreliable scum and deserve to be fired! I'm sick of sitting around and waiting for you all to actually succeed at your jobs! We don't have forever. I swear I will come over there myself and rip you apart with my bare hands if you don't do some serious damage soon, do you understand me?"_

Kitanai gulped. Moroi, Yakedo, and Sui gaped at her, their mouths hanging half-open. No one was sure of what excuse to give, or if they had give an excuse at all.

"Yes, My Master, I apologize on behalf of all of us. We assure you that, um, all is going according to plan. These are meant to tire the Senshi, and it did at least do that."

"She's right!" Yakedo shouted into the phone. "Hell, we even got that Mars chick all tired. She probably won't move for weeks. And look at Venus and Moon, we wore them out too."

Moroi and Sui sighed. Yakedo had a tendency to exaggerate, and there had never been a better example of that fact.

"_Fine then, I'll give you credit for that much,"_ The Master said. _"However, your performance is below satisfactory. All of you. Moroi, keep them in line, and pay closer attention to the Senshi. No more of your silly little games."_

"Yes, my Master," Moroi replied obediently.

The call ended.

"That wasn't that bad," Sui said, examining her razor-sharp fingernails.

"Yes, but we need to work harder," Moroi countered. If she detested anything, it was failure. The mere thought of failing this whole mission made her skin crawl. She shook off the thought. "Immediately at dawn, we must release the next of the Shichi Zaiaku."

"Ooh, can I go get Netami-chan?" Yakedo asked, jumping up and down.

"Eventually," Moroi said. "As I have stated before, timing is everything."

--

The Senshi all walked back to the hotel together in a group. Their pace was lagging as Rei was unable to walk properly. Makoto offered to carry her as Usagi was hardly strong enough to carry herself.

"I can't believe I was responsible for all that damage," Haruka said in both amazement and shame as she looked at the broken windows and fallen buildings.

"It's not your fault, hon." Michiru latched onto Haruka's arm as they walked both to the hotel. "It wasn't you, it was our enemy. She possessed your body, so you weren't even you."

"The Haruka-papa I know is nice," Hotaru added, clinging to the blonde's shirt.

"Michiru's right," Setsuna said. "Our enemy has a knack for possessing the bodies of its foes. This surely isn't the last one so we must be careful. The ability to turn our allies against us makes these enemies especially dangerous."

Haruka dug through her memory in an attempt to remember what she had done when she was under that spell. There was the obvious: battling. She had a feeling she did something much worse though. There was little to no doubt in her mind she hurt Michiru unintentionally. The fact it wasn't on purpose didn't make her hurt any less. She sighed and tried to flush the guilt from her mind.

--

"In that case, we should totally do like the humans do!" Yakedo proclaimed, leaping to her feet and running to the radio she had stolen. "I saw this on TV once! It was so cool, I had to try it, and it's really easy and fun and awesome and cool and--"

"Get on with it, you bafoon!" Sui snapped, flexing her claw-like nails, a sneer on her face. The sudden feeling of ice creeping down her spine made her shudder and look at Moroi, whose unseen eyes seemed to bore into her skull.

"Righto!" Yakedo continued. "So, anyway, you gotta dance along to it, okie dokie artichokie?!"

"Dancing?" Kitanai arched a brow. "Uh...not really my thing. How about you dance and I watch and laugh my ass off."

"That'll work too!" the red haired demon giggled. She finally switched on the device, and a loud, techno beat began to flow from its speakers. A high-pitched squeaky voice began to sing an unrecognizable language, and Yakedo began the most awful, uncoordinated dance known to man. She placed her hands at the top of head and swung her hips to the left and right, bopping her head while she was at it. Everyone watched with a muted sort of horror at the sight, and Moroi's jaw dropped at Yakedo boldly began to move her hips in blatant, pseudo-seductive motions at the white-haired demon.

"And that's how you do it!" the rainbow-clad girl said as the song finished, panting slightly. "Wasn't I sexy, Moroi-chan?" she purred as an afterthought, winking and batting her hand at Moroi in a feline-type of manner.

At Moroi's slackened jaw and her twisted mask of horror, Kitanai leaned over and nudged the unresponsive girl. "Yeah Moroi-chan?" she snickered. "Wasn't Yakedo sexy? Don't you just wanna have at that tight ass?" Moroi's response was to use a pillow from the couch and smash in Kitanai's face, while burying her own face in her scarf and storming towards her chambers. "I don't think that's a no," Kitanai taunted when she pulled the pillow off of her face.

"What in all the seven layers of hell was that?!" Sui asked, blinking at Yakedo.

"It was called Caramelldansen, but I like to call it my sexy dance, 'cause it was totally sexy, right?" Yakedo replied, grinning like a fool.

"Yeeeeah," Kitanai replied, smirking as she leaned back and brushed a few crumbs off her orange t-shirt. "Would you give me a repeat performance?"

"No!" Sui howled, but to no avail as Yakedo began to dance again.


End file.
